Falso Matrimonio
by gold77
Summary: Una exitosa y popular cantante, recibe la noticia de que va a recibir una herencia de sus abuelos, pero para ello, debe tener un requisito supremo del que no desea hacerlo y es que debe seguir casada con su ex marido, del cual se está divorciando, un exitoso dibujante de comics. ¿Podrá reflotar el amor perdido entre ambos por dicha herencia? Averígüenlo aquí IxK Cap.14
1. El inicio

**Falso matrimonio.**

Resumen: Inuyasha Taisho un reconocido dibujante de comics y Kagome Saavedra una exitosa y popular cantante, llevan divorciados casi un año, pero una herencia inesperada podrá ser la oportunidad que todos esperaban para que vuelvan a estar unidos pese a la oposición de sus amantes. ¿Qué ocurrirá?. Lean y averígüenlo aquí.

**Capítulo 1: **El inicio.

Barcelona, España. Eran las 17 de la tarde, ese día martes nublado y caluroso, y en un estudio jurídico_, _un hombre y una mujer, estaban tramitando su fase final del divorcio, luego de 3 años de casados.Ambos estaban esperando al juez para que por fin firmaran los papeles de su divorcio, la tención entre ellos era inmensa. Su matrimonio, había llegado a su fin y ambos aducían infidelidades por ambos bandos y casualmente, ella estaba por casarse por quien ese momento era el sospechoso de la infidelidad y uno de los artífices de que en ese instante, se esté llevando a cabo ese infeliz momento en una pareja y que nadie desea que ocurra, ya que el matrimonio debe ser eterno, pero nada en este mundo parece tener asegurado un lugar en lo impune, excepto lo injusto.Miró su reloj, el juez ya se había demorado diez minutos, y cada segundo que pasaba era como si hubiera sido una eternidad, tanto ella como él no cruzaban palabra alguna, lo miraba por el rabillo de sus ojos, tenía su mirada perdida, sus manos las tenía recargadas en sus rodillas, iba hacerle una pregunta,pero en ese momento entró el juez y prefirió callar.El juez que acababa de entrar era alto, de ojos azul zafiro y cabello negro trenzado, que reflejaba su edad cuarentona. Tomó asiento en su silla y miró aun todavía esposos, revisaba los papeles por última vez, ante la atenta mirada de los abogados de aquella pareja que estaba en sus fases finales de matrimonio, acomodó los papeles sobre el escritorio y finalmente dio por concluido el caso del divorcio, mientras los abogados de ambos, ya habían firmado. El juez que llevaba el divorcio, se llamaba Bankotsu Cincinnati.

-Bien-. Comenzó. – Ya están divorciados y parecían estar muy convencidos de ello. Señor Taisho, le voy a pedir que firme aquí-. Peticionó el hombre.

Aquel hombre de larga cabellera blanco plateada y ojos color dorado, tomó el bolígrafo y cuando se disponía a firmar, se detuvo y de pronto dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de quien hasta ese momento, seguía siendo su esposa.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-. Preguntó la mujer de largo pelo negro azabache y ojos marrones.

-Por la sencilla razón, mí querida, de que no voy a concederte el honor de irte con esa rata de Hojo, por ello-. Respondió molesto el peliblanco.

-¿Y yo tengo que ser la burra que cargue tus infidelidades con esa estríper barata de la que te enamoraste en tu despedida de soltero?-. Preguntó enfadada la pelinegra. _-_Yo no fui quien solicitó el divorcio Inuyasha, fuiste tú. En ese caso el que está más interesado eres tú, para así poder correr a los brazos de tu amante-. Gritó sulfurada

-Yo no tengo ninguna amante-. Fomentó molesto el ambarino

-Por supuesto que sí y no lo niegues-. Gritó Kagome

-¿Y sí fuera, qué? No te quedas atrás, ¿O me vas a negar que haya algo entre tú y ese Hojo?-. Preguntó Inuyasha en tono burlón-. Además no sería la primera vez que una cantante de tu estirpe, se enamora de su fan ganador de un absurdo concurso-.

-Él y yo solo somos compañeros-. Dijo la pelinegra con un toque de vergüenza.- ¡Además ese evento, lo organicé para una ayuda carenciada y Hojo me ayudó en ello y fue de vital ayuda su compañía. Pero entre él y yo no pasó absolutamente nada!-.

-Si claro, ahora así se les dice a los amantes-. Ironizó su marido

Comenzaron a discutir y si no hubiera sido por la interrupción del juez otra cosa hubiera sido, les dijo que el matrimonio no era un juego y no tenía nada que ver si alguno de los dos planeaba casarse con otra persona. Pero en ese instante, Inuyasha pareció arrepentirse y dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa del juez.

-¡No!, y creo que ambos deberíamos rever esa situación-. Recalcó él.

-Pues yo no-. Replicó la pelinegra.

Inuyasha tomó el bolígrafo que Kagome le estaba dando, vio su nombre en el acta y detuvo la punta del bolígrafo contra el papel, miró a Kagome y….La chica tomó los papeles y firmó el acta del divorcio ante el asombro de su marido y el silencio del abogado que miraba la escena de aquellos dos en disputa. El ambarino no pudo contener su bronca y también firmó los papeles del divorcio y así con los trámites concluidos, todos se retiraron del estudio, Inuyasha fue con su abogado y amigo y Kagome con su abogada y amiga por otro lado. El abogado de Inuyasha caminaba junto a él y aún no le entraba en la cabeza lo ocurrido.

-Realmente si que la hiciste buena, amigo. Realmente perder a esa mujer fue lo peor que pudiste hacer en sus 25 años de vida-. Dijo irónicamente el abogado.

-Keh!. Ella fue la infiel, Miroku. Esa mujer se cree que yo tengo que ser el cornudo y ella irse de rositas con sus amantes fans-. Refunfuñó el peliblanco.

La pareja en cuestión, eran Kagome Saavedra e InuyashaTaisho. Que llevaban 3 años de casado, hasta que en el último año, se empezó a correr una suerte dispar para ambos y era la infidelidad, Kagome se sospechaba que salía con un fan que ganó el concurso y es ayudante de la cruz roja internacional, llamado Hojo Tendo, e Inuyasha que iba a ver a una estríper muy atractiva llamada Kágura Reed. Kagome es una mujer de 25 años de edad, de largo pelo negro azabache con brillos y ojos marrones, esbelta figura corporal y unas impactantes proporciones y curvas, sus medidas van de 91, 61,96, es una cantante muy exitosa de música pop y muy aclamada en todo el mundo, donde sus discos, se venden por millones y siempre era la envidia de Inuyasha por tener a semejante mujer a su lado.

Inuyasha Taisho, tiene la misma edad de Kagome, o sea 25. Es alto, fornido y bien atlético, cosa que todas las mujeres se derritieran por él. Es de largo pelo blanco casi plateado, un extraño color de ojos dorados y muy apuesto. Trabaja como dibujante de comics en una prestigiosa editorial española-latinoamericana y sus comics se valúan en millones, ya que cada creación suya o dibujos que crea en sus comics, valen oro. Ambos se habían conocido en una reunión de trabajo de dibujantes y se enamoraron perdidamente y formaron su matrimonio, hasta ese fatídico día donde se empezaron a descubrir las infidelidades de ambos. Trataron de recomponer su matrimonio, pero las discusiones entre ambos no llegaban a buen puerto, hasta que terminaron de esa lamentable manera y todo por sospechas.

En tanto y volviendo a lo presente, Kagome era ahora quien reprochaba a su ex marido.

-¡Qué caradurismo!. ¡Eri, no sé cómo puede pensar que yo fui la que lo estuvo engañando, cuando él, era el que veía a esa siliconada pechugona de ese cabaret!-. Gruñó Kagome.

-Kagome, pese a que te estoy defendiendo, no como vidrio. Tú también salías con ese muchacho que ganó tu concurso y no tienes de que quejarte-. Le recordó su abogada.

Eri, es la hermana mayor de Kagome, tiene 1 año más que ella, o sea 26. Es abogada de muy alto prestigio y en esa oportunidad, hacía de abogada de Kagome en los trámites de su divorcio, pese a que en un momento dado, se negó por que su hermana le debía dinero, pero en esa ocasión la estaba ayudando en ello y quizá en algo más.

Kagome bajó su cabeza en señal de que no tenía nada que responder y en ese momento, llegaban al auto de Eri, que estaba estacionado en un garaje a pocas cuadras del estudio jurídico. Era un bonito Toyota Corolla de color gris metalizado.

Mientras tanto, en una cafetería, aquellos amigos, se habían sentado a conversar temas relacionados con el divorcio, pero con otra cosa que de seguro serviría como estrategia para poder tratar de juntar a esos dos que siempre andaban como perro y gato. Mientras el camarero les traía sus cafés, comenzaron su charla.

-Inuyasha. ¿Piensas ir a la reunión que esta noche hará la familia de Kagome en su casa?. Creo que se va a celebrar que Kagome será nombrada heredera de la mansión en Londres de sus abuelos-. Comentó Miroku.

-¡Ni loco!. Mi padre podrá ser muy amigo del de Kagome, pero eso me resbala y no pienso ir a su ridícula fiesta-. Fomentó molesto el ambarino.

-Está bien, no te sulfures, después de todo acabas de divorciarte y es normal que estés con ese humor-. Lo comprendió su amigo.

-¿Y tú que harás?-. Preguntó el peliblanco.

-Pues…-. Respondió pensativo el pelinegro.

-Ya sé, no me respondas-. Lo interrumpió Inuyasha. –Irás por qué quieres conquistar del todo a Sango Taijiya. La secretaria de mi ex esposa-. Dijo con obviedad.

-Pues si… Trato de conquistarla hace mucho, pero es que es un poco difícil-. Dijo tímidamente Miroku, sobándose la nuca.

-Creo que lo que la enfurece es que andes tras cuanta pollera se te cruza en los ojos, Miroku-. Afirmó el ambarino con sonrisa de obviedad.

Miroku le hizo un gesto de que no le agradó mucho lo que le dijo, pese a que es cierto. Pero luego de una larga charla entre ambos amigos, se retiraron a sus respectivos trabajos y tendrán mucho para meditar, luego de esa fatídica tarde.

A la noche, el cielo seguía nublado y lloviznaba. Inuyasha bajó del taxi y entró en el edificio donde vivía con su ahora ex esposa, vivían en un 11er. piso y que tenía una muy buena vista hacia todo el barrio donde vivían. Recorría una y otra vez y no podía creer que esto esté pasando, pero era la realidad y ambos, aunque les duela y mal les pese, debían afrontarlo.

Más tarde, Kagome llegó de su trabajo, entró al departamento y vio a Inuyasha, sentado en el sofá, con el televisor encendido y comiendo comida china, que consistía en bocadillos de pollo y arroz, rebosados y con una especie de salsa china para acompañar y además venía acompañado de una pequeña guarnición de papas fritas.

-Hola-. Saludó escuetamente la pelinegra.

-Hola-. Fue el áspero saludo del peliblanco sin mirarla.

Kagome entró en la habitación que hasta ese momento compartía con su ex esposo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, se puso una bata se algodón de color blanco y repentinamente y sin importarle si estaba en lencería, se asomó a ver a su ex marido y lo vio sentado en el sofá con su cabeza baja y había dejado de comer, estaba muy deprimido y triste, sabe que perdió a la mejor mujer que haya conocido en su vida y que ahora sería muy difícil poder recuperar el terreno perdido. Súbitamente, el ambarino volteó su cabeza hacia la habitación de ambos y vio a su ex esposa parada en la puerta y en lencería negra y con esa bata abierta de color blanco. La hacían ver tan sexy y seductora, que Inuyasha se sentía atraído, pero sus pensamientos, volvieron a traicionarlo y su mirada se tornó despectiva y pudo notar que ella también lo miraba tristemente.

-¿Piensas quedarte así toda la noche?-. Preguntó Inuyasha en tono apagado.

-No, solo quería ver que hacías-. Respondió Kagome.

-Pues,… solo estoy por comer algo y ver algo de Televisión-. Dijo el ambarino tristemente.

En eso, Kagome se le acercó e Inuyasha podía tener al alcance de sus ojos, la esbelta e infartante silueta de su ex mujer y que ahora pasará a manos de otro sujeto y de solo pensarlo, le daba una tremenda rabia. Se levantó del sofá y la miró por última vez.

-Espero que con esa basura, seas más feliz que conmigo-. Fomentó el ambarino en tono gélido.

-Creo que nunca podrá ocurrir eso, era contigo con quien deseaba ser la mujer más feliz de todas-. Afirmó la pelinegra casi sollozante.

Esa noche, ambos durmieron juntos pero muy distanciados y la verdad es que esto recién empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos hacia un final que ninguno quería afrontar.

Al día siguiente, el cielo seguía nublado y con lloviznas, soplaba un poco de viento y no era otro día de sol. Menos para Kagome e Inuyasha, quienes nuevamente, debían ir juntos al estudio del juez Bankotsu Cincinnati, que llevó a cabo su divorcio, pero esta vez con una novedad que para Kagome será una de cal y otra de arena y para Inuyasha, la oportunidad de su vida. Ya en el estudio del abogado, este comenzó a leer una especie de testamento que le acababa de llegar.

-Señorita Higurashi-. Comenzó el juez. – Acabo de recibir un testamento de sus abuelos que viven en Londres, el señor Myoga Higurashi y la señora Kaede Higurashi-.

-¡Sí!, son mis abuelos-. Exclamó Kagome feliz.

-Bien-. Prosiguió Bankotsu. – La cosa es que no tengo buenas noticias para usted, respecto a lo que voy a leerle a continuación-. Dijo serio.

Kagome tragó aire e Inuyasha estaba atornillado a su asiento, esperando ver que decía el abogado, respecto a ese famoso testamento firmado por los abuelos de Kagome que viven en Londres.

-Verá, señorita. El tema es que sus abuelos han afirmado que para que usted sea la única heredera de su hotel de lujo y restaurante que tienen en Londres y parte de su fortuna, deberá ir a convivir con su pareja-. Dijo Bankotsu.

-¿Ese es el drama?. Pero si con Hojo podré ir sin problemas-. Dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

-Ese es el asunto. Sus abuelos aclaran en este testamento, que con quien debe ir es con su ex esposo Inuyasha y como casados. Si ello no llegase a ocurrir, usted queda totalmente desheredada del caso y todo pasaría a sus otros hermanos Eri y Sota o su prima Ayame, puesto que esa mansión, sus abuelos la quieren dejar para usted y su marido, bueno ex ahora-. Comentó el pelinegro de ojos azul zafiro.

Kagome estaba helada, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, sus abuelos quieren que vaya casada con Inuyasha y si llegaba a ir con Koga la desheredaban de ese hermoso hotel restaurante y todo iba a pasar a manos de sus otros hermanos, a los cuales no deseaba dejarles esa herencia, así que debía ir con Inuyasha a sabiendas de su divorcio. Pero el problema para Kagome era saber si Inuyasha iba a querer cooperar con ella o no. Esa noche iban a tener una fiesta y ahí podía ser la oportunidad para tratar de convencer a su ex esposo de que vaya con ella a Londres como un falso matrimonio, aunque sabe que Inuyasha ya le dijo que no va a ayudarla en nada.

Ahora la cosa se puso color de hormiga para Kagome y deberá tener la difícil tarea de ver si puede hacer ir a su ex esposo a ese viaje y como un matrimonio fingido. Pero el tema es que de seguro Kikyo y Koga se opondrán a ello, pero es Kagome quien debe tomar al toro por las astas y tratar de dominar esta situación y la reunión familiar de esa noche entre los Taisho y los Saavedray otros invitados, será la ocasión perfecta para tratar de convencerlo. ¿Lo conseguirá?.

Hola a todos y todas:

Aquí les dejamos un nuevo fic para todos ustedes y esperamos les guste, tendrá mucho drama y romance y humor y esto recién empieza entre Kagome e Inuyasha, la primera fase a ver si recomponen o no su matrimonio pese a su divorcio. Espero sus reviews y una vez más, que este fic sea de su agrado. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD: Si, ya se que dije que me iba, pero por esta vez, decidí hacer el fic Nº10 para no dejar la cosa despareja, bueno, disfrútenlo ya que será el último.


	2. Convencimiento poco ortodoxo

**Falso matrimonio.**

**Capítulo 2: **Convencimiento poco ortodoxo.

Kagome se tomó el rostro y lanzó un bufido de fastidio, Así que deberá ir con su ex marido a Londres para poder ir y ser declarada la única heredera del testamento de sus abuelos, quienes la declararon heredera única de la mansión y parte de su fortuna y como se dijo no quiere que caiga en manos de su codiciosa familia, sabiendo lo que son, pese a que Eri es una muy prestigiosa abogada, pero el problema son su hermano menor y su arrogante prima Ayame.

Una vez finalizada la lectura del testamento, Kagome e Inuyasha no se hablaron, pero una vez dentro del ascensor la pelinegra esgrimió palabra.

-Veré si para pasado mañana, consigo los pasajes aéreos-. Suspiró desganada.

-¡Un momento!-. La detuvo Inuyasha.-¿Cómo que "los"?-.

-Sí, vendrás conmigo para visitar a mis abuelos y que comprueben que seguimos casados pese a que estamos divorciados-. Respondió Kagome con obviedad.

-¿Y crees que voy a prestarme a semejante mentira?-. Preguntó Inuyasha encarándola.-¡Jamás!-.

-Inuyasha, te necesito en esto, no me des la espalda ahora-. Protestó Kagome.

-¡Kagome, no voy a prestarme a esta farsa y menos mentirle a tus abuelos, cuando vas a casarte con esa basura de Tendo y yo voy a quedar como un perfecto tonto si te hago ese favor-. Dijo el ambarino sumamente enojado.

-No te preocupes por eso, compartiré la mitad de la herencia contigo aunque esté comprometida con otro-. Dijo Kagome tratando de calmarlo.

-¡¿QUÉ PARTE NO ME ENTENDISTE O NO TE LAVAS LAS OREJAS POR DENTRO?!-. Gritó Inuyasha.-¡TE DIJE CLARA Y NETAMENTE QUE NO VOY A PRESTARME A ESA FARSA Y MENOS SABIENDO QUE LUEGO IRÁS A LOS BRAZOS DE ESE CERDO ASQUEROSO DE TENDO!-.

-¡OYE, QUE ES MI PAREJA Y LO RESPETAS!-. Gritó Kagome furiosa.

-¡¿Respetarlo?! ¡Keh! No me hagas reir-. Se mofó Inuyasha.-Y mi respuesta es,… ¡NO!-.

Dicha su última palabra, el ascensor se detuvo y el primero en salir fue Inuyasha sin mostrar ninguna caballerosidad ante su ex esposa, pero pronto se percató de que ella no lo siguió y al voltear, vio que un grupo de personas, le sacaba fotos y le pedía autógrafos al reconocerla. Su popularidad como cantante era muy alta y eso generaba mucha envidia y bronca en Inuyasha, pero él tampoco se libró, ya que un grupo de fans de comics de superhéroes, le pidió que firme sus revistas o sus remeras de héroes de marvel u otros.

Cuando terminó todo, Inuyasha se aprestaba a irse cuando Kagome lo detuvo antes de que cruzara la puerta de calle del lujoso tribunal.

-¿Aceptas o no?-. Preguntó Kagome con esperanza.

-Ya te lo dije,…¡NO!-. Respondió el ambarino tajantemente.

Kagome se apretó los mechones de su flequillo, su ex marido era terco y obstinado como una mula y sabe que a menos que vuelvan a estar juntos y rompan el divorcio, aceptará, pero como viene la mano, difícilmente se le dé una respuesta positiva por parte de su ex. Pero Kagome no era lenta para pensar y le hizo otra propuesta, de la cual estaba segura Inuyasha no iba a rehusarse.

-Escucha,…Si me haces este favor de seguir siendo mi esposo durante el mes y medio de estadía con mis abuelos, reveré nuestro divorcio y quizá hasta te de una segunda oportunidad de seguir juntos y me olvide de Hojo y tú de mi loca prima-. Propuso la pelinegra.

Inuyasha lanzó un suspiro de desgano, Kagome era capaz de usar cuanto artilugio se le cruce por la cabeza, con tal de convencerlo de que vaya a Londres con ella como su esposo. Y aunque lo meditó bien, le dio su respuesta.

-¿Y qué certeza tengo de que no me tomas por idiota y cumplirás tu palabra?-. Preguntó no muy convencido de la propuesta de su ex esposa.

-Porque yo nunca miento-. Aseveró Kagome seria.

-¿Ah no?-. Preguntó el ambarino con sarcasmo.-¿Y que estas haciéndome ahora, dejándome por ese papanatas bueno para nada de Tendo?-.

-¿Disfrutas vapuleándolo, eh?-. Preguntó Kagome sarcástica.-Eso no viene al caso, lo que me importa ahora es que dejes de ser sarcástico tú y pienses lo que te dije, yo no miento-.

Inuyasha se mordió el labio inferior, Kagome quería seguir convenciéndolo para que la fortuna de sus abuelos, quede en buenas manos y no en manos de su codiciosa familia, exceptuando a Eri, aunque se sepa que es medio despilfarradora.

-Por favor, Inuyasha-. Rogó Kagome con súplica.

-Yo también te rogué cuando te pedía que no nos divorciemos y así estamos-. Farfulló Inuyasha con las manos en su bolsillo y mirando para otro lado.

Kagome pensó lo más que pudo y finalmente se le ocurrió una idea que había sucedido mucho antes de que ellos se casaran en una fiesta privada en sus despedidas de soltero y estaba segura que con eso lo iba a tener encadenado, lo tomó por los hombros y le pidió que la mire a los ojos, cosa que Inuyasha obedeció.

-Escúchame. ¿Quieres que Miroku se entere del striptease que Sango te hizo a secretas antes de que nos casáramos y que no sabe nada de ello?-. Preguntó Kagome con sonrisa triunfal.

-P…Pe…Pe…Pero,…¿Qué te has creído?,…¡Eso es soborno!-. Protestó molesto y de paso anonadado sabiendo el ambarino que era verdad.

-Entonces, accede a mi pedido y te doy mi palabra de que romperé el video. Lamento hacerte esto, pero era el último recurso que me quedaba si quiero que la herencia de mis abuelos, no caiga en manos indeseadas-. Acotó Kagome.

-¡Eres una desgraciada!- Gruñó el ambarino sumamente disgustado.- Está bien iré, pero te aseguro que no voy a hacer nada feliz tu estadía, esta me las pagas-. Amenazó Inuyasha severamente.

-No me amenaces-. Lo encaró Kagome.-Ya te dije que si todo marcha bien, reveré mi divorcio contigo y te daré una segunda oportunidad-.

-¡Vete a la mierda! Y ahora, déjame solo, eres una sobornadora inmunda y me das asco-. Gruñó Inuyasha alejándose de su ex esposa.

Kagome se tomó el rostro. Sabe que pese a que logró su objetivo, la embarró del todo al amenazar a su ex marido con mostrarle ese video de Sango y él a Miroku, pero era la única salida que le quedaba si quería que Inuyasha fuera con ella a Londres. Sin perder tiempo, Kagome fue a la agencia aérea y sacó los pasajes para ella e Inuyasha y tramitó la estadía en la capital británica y todo lo necesario junto a Inuyasha.

Esa noche, durante la cena de despedida, Inuyasha no se sintió nada cómodo, viendo a Hojo y a su amada Kagome juntos y en su cabeza se tejía una sed de venganza muy fuerte

-_Ya verás, Kagome. Estas escenas me las pagarás, cuando les diga a tus abuelos la verdad de todo, pero no lo haré al comienzo. Dejaré que resbales y ahí quedarás aplastada como una pobre mosca, ya verás-._ Pensó Inuyasha esbozando una sonrisa malévola.

Cómo si fuera telepáticamente, a Kagome, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y fue como si tuviera el presentimiento de que Inuyasha iba a hacerle la vida imposible en su estadía en Londres con sus abuelos. Comió su pollo con demasiada tensión, viendo que Inuyasha comía sumamente tranquilo, como un gato agazapado esperando para dar el ataque final. Eso la ponía muy intranquila, así que paró sus arrumacos amorosos con Hojo, sabiendo que a este no le agradó nada y menos al pelicorto castaño.

Sabiendo la tensión que se vivía en el ambiente, Naomí, iba a proponer un brindis por lo que iba a pasar mañana con el viaje de Kagome e Inuyasha y así fue, pero ese brindis fue como si se tratara de un velorio y no de algo feliz.

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha, ya estaba con todo su equipaje listo, se vistió con un pantalón de vestir de color mostaza, zapatos negros de cuero y una chomba de color granate con rayas muy finas verticales de color blanco, esperó pacientemente a su ex esposa Kagome, que iba hacia la puerta llevando sus valijas. El ambarino al verla, se quedó estático. Kagome lucía un vestido blanco entero con cuello de tortuga y bien ceñido a su cintura y torso, la espalda quedaba medio al descubierto y sus brazos completamente al descubierto. La falda era hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y era algo holgada, lo que le permitía verse muy sexy y con mejor movimiento. Se calzó unos tacones altos de color negro y unos pendientes de plata y brillantes, adornaban sus orejas.

-Estás hermosa-. Susurró Inuyasha.

-Gracias, amor. Tú también estás lindo-. Gimoteó Kagome sonriente.

Esas palabras, hicieron que Inuyasha se apriete sus labios. Viendo que su bella y hermosa esposa caiga en manos de otro sujeto, lo volvía loco y deprimido. Cuando cerró la puerta del departamento que por ahora compartían ambos, llevó su equipaje hasta el elevador y junto a su ex esposa, bajaron hasta la calle, donde el taxi ya los estaba aguardando para ir al aeropuerto.

Una vez allí, toda la familia de Inuyasha y Kagome, los despidió con mucha felicidad. Hojo le dio un enamorado beso a su futura mujer, cosa que a Inuyasha incomodó mucho y a sabiendas de ello, Kagome evitó que la cosa pase a mayores, dándole a entender a Hojo; de manera no muy efectiva, que no haga la cosa mucho peor de la que ya estaba.

Kagome e Inuyasha, pasaron su equipaje por la ventanilla de recepción de pasajes y equipaje y cuando hicieron toda la tramitación, fueron a la sala de espera a esperar la salida de su vuelo.

Inuyasha, antes, se detuvo en la cafetería de la sala de espera a tomar algo de desayunar, pero Kagome lo detuvo.

-Inuyasha, en el avión nos darán de comer-. Lo regañó Kagome.

-Jeh-. Tengo hambre y el vuelo sale en 2 horas-. Protestó el peliblanco.

-Pues aguanta un poco, además no quiero que despilfarres dinero-. Atizó Kagome seriamente.

-¡Bah! Déjame hacer lo que quiero. Además ya no estamos juntos como antes, que nos reclamábamos de todo-. Apuntó el ambarino con desdén.

Kagome suspiró rendida. Inuyasha era bastante cabezota y testarudo y rendida, fue a desayunar con él, ya que salieron sin comer nada de su departamento. Ocuparon una mesa pegada a la enorme ventana de la cafetería, donde se veía toda la pista del aeropuerto y observaban el llegar y despegar de los aviones y cómo atendían a estos, previo a su partida. Inuyasha observó el avión que supuestamente sería el de ellos.

-Ese avión, debe ser el que no lleve a esta aventura indeseable-. Apuntó el peliblanco.

-Para mí, no es ninguna aventura indeseable-. Protestó Kagome enfadada.

-Pues para mí sí lo es-. Contestó Inuyasha.-Me presté a esta farsa de un matrimonio figurado, por tú amenaza-.

-Sí no lo hacía, te seguirías rehusando y ya te dije que te necesito para que la herencia de mis abuelos no caiga en otras manos-. Atacó Kagome enojada.

-¿Es eso o será que tú eres la codiciosa que quiere ser la dueña de todo?-. Preguntó Inuyasha con ironía sabiendo que iba a incomodarla.

-¡No digas estupideces!-. Lo reprendió Kagome.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de no querer seguir discutiendo con Kagome. Sabe que ella siempre negará todo aunque sea verdad o no la sea.

Más tarde y ya a bordo del avión, Inuyasha dormía plácidamente con su cabeza apoyada en la almohada sobre la pared del avió y con los auriculares de su ipod conectado a sus orejas. Kagome leía un libro en su tablet y a veces miraba de reojo a su ex esposo, cómo dormía profundamente si decirle nada y eso la incomodaba mucho, más cuando a veces veía que Inuyasha esbozaba una muy leve sonrisa por la comisura de su boca y eso le provocaba un temor muy profundo.

El viaje iba a ser largo, aunque sean pocas horas. Su estadía con sus abuelos podía ser una pesadilla o no, ya que en su mente rondaban las palabras de su ex marido, sobre que hará de su estancia en la mansión de Kaede y Myoga Saavedra, una pesadilla y en aquella mirada de planear algo durante aquella cena de despedida. Kagome rogaba que no pase nada, pero quien sabe que pasará de ahí en más durante su estadía. ¿Será un infierno como juró su ex marido o vivirá feliz y bien, pese a todo?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

He de aquí el cap. 2 de esta historia. Kagome no tuvo más remedio que amenazar a su ex marido con ese video, para que no se siga rehusando e Inuyasha juró vengarse de su ex esposa. Será un viaje de placer o una pesadilla para Kagome en la mansión de sus abuelos?. Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo dentro de 8 o 10 días. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).

PD1: Agradezco a Elena 79 por la aclaración hecha, sí. El apellido de los abuelos de Kagome es Saavedra y no Higurashi.

PD2: el fic se actualizará cada 8 o 10 días. O en su defecto cada 12.


	3. Vaya Matrimonio

**Falso matrimonio.**

**Capítulo 3: **Vaya matrimonio.

El avión tocó suelo londinense, luego de casi 4 horas de vuelo. Era poco comparado a lo que sería si hubiesen volado desde su Miami natal de ambos y ahora que vivían en España, todo se había acortado en cuanto a distancia. Kagome no veía los minutos de poder estar con sus adorados abuelos, pero lo que no contó, fue que al descender del avión, muchos periodistas y fans, se le tiraran encima como moscas en el dulce. Por suerte la seguridad aeroportuaria, pudo contener semejante maraña de fans y periodistas, ansiosos de ver a la cantante más exitosa del planeta tierra. Inuyasha estaba muy disgustado por esas actitudes.

-¡Keh! Vaya manga de molestos-. Se quejó el ambarino.

-¡Oye, son mis fans y reporteros que quisieron entrevistarme y pedirme autógrafos-. Replicó Kagome molesta.-¿Acaso te molesta que sea famosa?-.

El ambarino no le esgrimió respuesta, pero en ese momento, la voz de Myoga, llamó la atención de Kagome y esta corrió a abrazar a su querido abuelo, a lo cual se sumó Kaede. Era una escena muy conmovedora, ya que Kagome no pudo contener las lágrimas de volver a ver a sus queridos abuelos, luego de casi 4 años sin verlos, desde que ella andaba muy ocupada con sus giras y grabaciones y todo lo relacionado a su fama como cantante y el que sus abuelos estén viviendo en Londres, lo cual significó el alejamiento.

Myoga y Kaede, también recibieron muy afectuosamente a Inuyasha, a lo cual el peliblanco correspondió muy gradualmente, aunque estaba muy enfadado y debía disimularlo, ya que los abuelos de Kagome, no se merecían lo que estaba aconteciendo ya que ese falso matrimonio entre él y su ex esposa Kagome, era solo por la codicia de Kagome de no querer que la herencia de sus abuelos caiga en manos de sus hermanos o su prima.

Horas más tarde, en la lujosa mansión de los abuelos Saavedra, Inuyasha y Kagome, dejaban su equipaje en su habitación, donde Myoga y Kaede, la prepararon para la ocasión de la visita de su adorada nieta y de su marido, sin saber que estaban separados.

-Realmente esto me disgusta enormemente, tener que mentirle de esta forma a tus abuelos-. Reclamó Inuyasha muy enojado.

-Lo sé, pero ya te dije que no quiero que esto caiga en manos de Ayame o el esfuerzo de mis abuelos, se irá por la borda y sabes que te necesito durante esta estadía-. Aseveró Kagome.

-Esto no va a resultar. Mejor mañana me embarco en el primer vuelo y que todo esto se vaya al demonio. Esta farsa de fingir estar casados cuando estamos divorciados, no puede seguir-. Dijo Inuyasha determinante.

-¿Quieres que Miroku sepa lo de Sango y tú?-. Preguntó Kagome sonriendo cínicamente.

-¡Se lo diré yo mismo!-. Respondió Inuyasha acorralando a Kagome contra la pared.-Pero créeme que esto no va a pasar de hoy. Ya que tus abuelos sabrán que te vas a casar con ese Tendo-.

Kagome estaba nerviosa, Inuyasha había perdido el temor repentinamente y ahora era capaz de decirle a los abuelos de Kagome que ella estaba divorciada de Inuyasha y se iba a casar con Hojo y viendo que su ex marido parecía decidido a hablar con Miroku y explicarle lo ocurrido con Sango hace unos años, parecía que ya no le iba a resultar.

-Inuyasha, escúchame. Si todo sale bien, ya te dije que no seguiré con esto del divorcio y seguiremos casados-. Musitó Kagome con vos medio entrecortada.

-¿Y qué me dices de los mails guarros que te envían tus fans?-. Preguntó el ambarino.-¿Acaso tengo que aguantar que estés medio día en una computadora respondiéndole a esa manga de pajeros las guarradas que deben escribirte?-.

-¡Oye, respeta a mis fans!-. Lo reprimió Kagome.-Además no me dicen guarradas y los que lo hacen, rechazo sus mails-.

Inuyasha se alejó de Kagome y miró el atardecer por la ventana de la lujosa habitación. Kagome entendía que Inuyasha esté celoso de su fama o eso era lo que ella creía. No soportaba verlo así triste, sabiendo que era acosada por fans y que no tenía casi tiempo para él, debido a entrevistas, coreografías, giras y demás cosas que debe cumplir una cantante exitosa del rango de Kagome.

-Inuyasha, lamento haberte amenazado con lo de Sango. Pero entiéndeme que necesito esto y además necesitaba ver a mis abuelos, haya habido herencia o no-. Dijo Kagome.

-Lo hayas hecho o no, esta mentira se descubrirá tarde o temprano y si no seré yo, alguien lo hará, incluso esa rata de Tendo, puede mandar todo al diablo si no soporta que estés conmigo aquí y no con él-. Manifestó Inuyasha seriamente.

-No creo que Hojo sea capaz de semejante cosa-. Lo defendió Kagome.

-Estas tan ciega como un bicho bolita. Solo se guía por sus instintos-. Dijo Inuyasha burlesco.- Has lo que quieras, pero tarde o temprano, esta farsa va a descubrirse-.

Culminada estas palabras, Inuyasha se marchó de la habitación, dejando a una pensativa Kagome en ella. La pelinegra temía porque Inuyasha hablara de más y termine diciéndoles todo a sus abuelos y juró que si lo hacía, iba a matarlo y de verdad iba a cumplir lo del divorcio. Decidida, salió de la habitación y comenzó a buscar a Inuyasha. Primero recorrió el salón donde estaban sus abuelos jugando a un juego de cartas y no vio a Inuyasha con ellos, así que salió al jardín y allí lo encontró, junto a la enorme fuente hecha de cemento y rodeada de estatuas de mujeres desnudas hechas de piedra caliza y con jarrones hecho del mismo material expulsando el agua hacia el piletón de la hermosa fuente. La pelinegra, se le acercó lentamente, pero el ambarino supo de su presencia, por el sonar de sus tacones sobre los adoquines de piedra del camino que rodeaba la fuente del inmenso jardín.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó Escuetamente Inuyasha.

-Nada. Solo saber dónde estabas-. Respondió Kagome

-No es necesario que andes detrás de mí como mi sombra. No le diré nada a tus abuelos si eso es lo que te incomoda-. Dijo Inuyasha firmemente y sin mirarla.

-Gracias, Inuyasha. Esto es muy importante para mí y de seguro para ti-. Dijo Kagome sonriente.

-No es nada. Pero por el momento, quiero estar solo, así que te pediría que no me siguieras por unos minutos- Le pidió el ambarino y se alejó de ella.

Kagome bajó algo su cabeza. Sabe que en el mundo no encontrará a alguien como él y su futuro con Hojo era todo un mar de dudas. Ella juró que si Inuyasha cumplía bien este tratado forzado, revería su divorcio con el peliblanco, pero por otro lado, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Hojo si llegaba a dejarlo por volver con su ex.

Inuyasha se dio vuelta y de lejos pudo contemplar la silueta de Kagome parada aún frente a la fuente de las nereidas como la bautizaron sus abuelos y realmente verla con ese vestido blanco que tenía puesto desde que salieron de su departamento, la hacían ver tan hermosa que Inuyasha sentía una furia de tristeza de solo pensar que ella estará en los brazos de ese canalla de Tendo y quien sabe como la trataría.

Más tarde y ya llegada la noche, la servidumbre de la mansión Saavedra, preparaba la mesa para los dueños de casa y sus invitados. El aroma a pollo al horno con papas y salsa de verdeo, habría el apetito hasta al menos inapetente. Myoga y Kaede, se extrañaban que Kagome e Inuyasha estén algo distanciados y hasta reacios de estar juntos. Cosa que les llamó la atención.

-¿Pasa algo entre tú e Inuyasha, querida?-. Preguntó Kaede a su nieta.

-No abuela, no pasa nada, es que Inuyasha está algo cansado y yo también y no andamos con ganas de muchos arrumacos-. Mintió Kagome, tratando de disimularlo.

-¡Oh! Entiendo, tesoro. No se preocupen. Luego de una gran cena, podrán descansar tranquilos en la habitación que preparamos para ambos-. Dijo su abuela sonriente.

-Sí, lo necesitamos-. Sonrió Kagome algo nerviosa.

En ese lapso, Kagome vio que Inuyasha se estaba acercando donde estaba ella y su abuela y le sonrió, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo aunque algo extrañado, más cuando Kagome enlazó sus brazos en su cuello y lo besó sonriéndole dulcemente. El ambarino la abrazó por la cintura y eso hizo sonreir a Kaede y a Myoga, al ver a esa "feliz" pareja.

-La cena está lista-. Anunció la cocinera de la familia.

-Gracias, Judith-. Agradeció Kaede.-Ya vamos-.

Kagome e Inuyasha, acompañaron a Kaede y a Myoga hasta la gran mesa y tomaron asiento, mientras la servidumbre servía la deliciosa cena.

-Eres capaz de todo con tal de fingir esto,¿ no?-. Le susurró Inuyasha al oído de Kagome.

-De alguna manera, debía evitar que sospecharan que estemos tan distanciados y todo porque te vas por ahí sin dar rastros y piensen que estamos peleados-. Le dijo la pelinegra al oído de su marido a modo de reclamo.

Inuyasha y Kagome, compartieron una cena muy amena con Kaede y Myoga y estos, no dejaban de interrogarlos tanto en el trabajo de dibujante de historietas de Inuyasha, como en la fama de Kagome por su popularidad como cantante. Realmente Myoga y Kaede, estaban tan encantados con ese matrimonio, que deseaban lleguen a tan viejos como ellos en sus 70 años de casados y que duren así por siempre, lástima que no sepan la verdad que se estaba tejiendo detrás de todo ese teatro de un falso matrimonio.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Myoga y Kaede, subieron a su habitación y dejar solos a la "feliz" pareja a solas. Inuyasha estaba en uno de los balcones, contemplando la nublada noche, que amenazaba con desatar toda su furia en breves horas. Bebió un poco de su vaso de jugo de naranja, cuando sintió que unos brazos lo abrazaron por la cintura, era Kagome.

-Tengo sueño-. Dijo la pelinegra con voz cansada.

-Pues vete a la cama-. Respondió Inuyasha.

-Pues yo quiero que duermas conmigo. Sabes que odio las noches tormentosas-. Pidió Kagome tomándolo del brazo izquierdo.

A duras penas, el ambarino siguió a su esposa a la habitación, encendieron la luz e Inuyasha encendió la Televisión. Se quitó su chomba granate y en el momento que terminó de quitársela, vio algo que lo deslumbró, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, Kagome se había quitado su vestido y sus tacones y solo tenía puesta una micro tanga de color negro, que dejaba ver su redondeado y pomposo trasero, aparte de sus curvas y su deslumbrante cuerpo. Kagome al percatarse, sonrió y no se tapó sus pechos.

-Si quieres no me pongo nada-. Dijo Kagome empalagosamente.

Inuyasha no entendía nada, por un lado Kagome quería separarse y por otro lo usaba y quería seducirlo de paso. Era cómo si Kagome hubiera perdido el juicio o se le cruzaran los cables, provocándole un cortocircuito como a un robot.

-Has cómo quieras-. Dijo el ambarino desenfundando las sábanas de la cama.

-Bueno-. Dijo Kagome.

La pelinegra se acostó en la cama sin ponerse nada encima, solo su tanga negra, en cambio el ambarino se puso su pijama negro decorado con medialunas blancas, que Kagome le regaló cuando iban a tener su primera noche de bodas, cosa que a la pelinegra la puso feliz.

-Te ves atractivo-. Dijo pícaramente Kagome.

-Deja de decir sandeces. Me lo viste muchas veces desde que me lo compraste en nuestra primera luna de miel-. Dijo Inuyasha algo sonrojado.

El ambarino se acostó en la cama y Kagome puso una película en uno de los canales de cine y se acomodó al lado de su ex marido. Debía fingir lo mejor que podía, mientras durase esa farsa. Repentinamente un estruendo los estremeció, aunque no a Inuyasha, fue una potente luz, acompañada de un estampido fuerte, había sido un relámpago muy potente, al igual que el trueno. Kagome sintió algo de miedo y se apegó al ambarino, que le causó gracia.

-Vaya, sigues siendo la misma gallina de siempre-. Se burló Inuyasha.

-Ay cállate. Solo me estremeció el trueno-. Se defendió la pelinegra.

-Si claro-. Se mofó Inuyasha.

En ese momento, a Inuyasha se le ocurrió una travesura. Al observar que Kagome miraba la Tv fijamente y seguía asustada por la tormenta, se preparó y cuando estuvo listo, puso voz ronca y cuando la pelinegra alzó la vista para verlo, vio un cara con 2 ojos llenos de gusanos y una dentadura toda llena de dientes podridos. El grito de Kagome fue tan estruendoso, que casi se cae de la cama. Entonces el ambarino se quitó las 2 figuritas redondas que tenía con los ojos llenos de gusanos y el adhesivo con la dentadura podrida y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas limpias.

-¡Jaaaaaaajajajajajajajaja, pero que cagona de cuarta!-. Se burló Inuyasha.- ¡Jaaaaaajajajajaja! ¡Ay me muero, debiste verte!-. Dijo secándose sus lágrimas de tanto reírse.

Kagome estaba tan furiosa, que agarró su almohada y comenzó a pegarle a Inuyasha con toda la fuerza y furia, incluso lo atenazó entre sus piernas sobre la cintura del ambarino y siguió golpeándolo con toda la furia.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, TE ODIO, MALDITO INFELIZ, TE ODIOOO!-. Gritaba Kagome completamente furiosa por lo hecho por su marido.

Inuyasha se libró de los golpes de su enfurecida esposa y la acostó a su lado, pese al forcejeo de una colérica pelinegra que quería asesinarlo por haberla asustado. El peliblanco le pidió disculpas divertido y Kagome las aceptó a duras penas y se volvió a abrazar a su ex marido, pese a que aún estaba furiosa con él.

Cuando terminó la película, Kagome apagó el televisor y vio que Inuyasha ya se había dormido profundamente. Se apegó a él tapándose su desnudo cuerpo y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero súbitamente, el resonar de unos pasos sobre la crujiente madera del piso del pasillo, le hicieron perder el sueño y aterrada podía oír cómo se acercaban cada vez más y esos pasos se escuchaban algo potentes y cómo si alguien caminara a paso lento y tambaleante. Quería gritar y avisarle a Inuyasha, pero este estaba tan dormido que no oía nada, no sabía qué hacer… ¿se animará a investigar que és pese a que estaba muerta de miedo o avisaría a Inuyasha?

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Jejejejeje que suspensito eeeh?. Por un lado los conflictos entre ellos siguen y ahora este imprevisto en la mansión que ella heredará junto a la fortuna de sus abuelos y encima una noche tormentosa. ¿Estará embrujada la mansión de los ancianos Saavedra?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	4. Un día de terror

**Falso matrimonio.**

**Capítulo 4:** Un día de terror.

Kagome, estaba temblando de miedo, los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca y los relámpagos que iluminaban los pasillos lo hacían más temible. Kagome no soportó más y despertó a Inuyasha

-¡Inuyasha, despierta,…despiertaaa!-. Chilló Kagome en un hilo de voz.

-Mmmh…. ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó el peliblanco somnoliento.

-Escucha-. Susurró la pelinegra casi llorando.

Inuyasha casi dormido, miró hacia el pasillo y pudo escuchar los pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos y con más fuerza, casi de repente, un relámpago iluminó por una de las paredes, dejando ver muy apenas, la punta de un manto blanco que atravesó el pasillo y cruzó la puerta de la habitación. Kagome estaba tan aterrada que se abrazó a Inuyasha fuertemente.

-L…L..Lo vi…vi…viste-. Tartamudeó Kagome temblando.

-Sí, Lo ví, pero pudo ser tú abuela que va hacia su habitación, recuerda que está unos metros más delante de la nuestra-. Dijo el ambarino tratando de separar a Kagome de su lado.

En eso, un alarido escalofriante se escuchó por donde pasó la sombra blanca y Kagome casi se muere de un infarto, se apretó más efusivamente a su ex marido y comenzó a llorar. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido ¿De verdad había un fantasma en la mansión Saavedra?

El ambarino, salió de la cama, pero Kagome lo jaló de un brazo sentándolo de inmediato.

-¡¿Dónde vas?!-. Preguntó Kagome histérica.

-Voy a ver quién es el gracioso que está tratando de jugar una muy mala broma-. Gruñó Inuyasha muy enfadado por el hecho.

-¡De ninguna manera!-. Se opuso Kagome.-Te quedarás aquí, tengo mucho miedo-. Gritó

-Pues ven conmigo o escóndete dentro de tu maleta de viaje y no salgas hasta que regrese-. Dijo Inuyasha con desdén.

Kagome quería matarlo por hacerse el valiente, así que sin importarle si estaba sin nada, se abrazó a Inuyasha y juntos salieron a ver de qué se trataba esa extraña figura que pasó por al lado de su puerta y un relámpago dejó ver parte de su figura mientras se alejaba.

-¿Piensas ir así desnuda?-. Preguntó el ambarino en tono burlesco.

-No tengo tiempo de buscar mi bata, ya que estas tan obsesionado por dejarme sola e ir a ver si aparece ese fantasma-. Replicó Kagome enojada.

-Está bien, ve por tu dichosa bata, aquí te espero-. Suspiró desganado Inuyasha.

En el momento en que Kagome iba a agarrar su bata, el alarido volvió a escucharse resonar y la pelinegra saltó como resorte y se abrazó a su marido, estaba muy nerviosa y al borde de un ataque de pánico, furia o las 3 cosas.

Inuyasha agarró una linterna que encontró en un rincón de la habitación donde había algunos materiales y junto a su ex mujer, salieron a investigar, quien era el que trataba de asustarlos o si realmente había un fantasma en la mansión.

Durante casi 15 minutos, recorrieron el amplio pasillo y el comedor a luces encendidas, a ver si encontraban algo, pero si pretendían encontrar a un fantasma, sería medio difícil a luz encendida, puesto que muy rara vez se los ve con luz artificial, ya que a veces con luz solar o una cámara infrarroja se los ve. Kagome tenía algo de frío por estar así sin nada encima, más que con una bikini negra, pero al estar abrazada a su ex marido, estaba segura y algo tibia, pero aparte de tiritar de frío, pese al calor, más que eso, tiritaba de miedo por si el fantasma se le aparecía por la espalda, eso si la mataría de un susto. Repentinamente, Inuyasha se detuvo.

-Mejor regresemos a la cama, no hay nada-. Se quejó Inuyasha somnoliento.

-¿Y si regresa?-. Preguntó Kagome.

-No creo que lo haga, si pasó una vez y sabe que lo buscamos, no creo que se anime a hacerlo una segunda vez-. Respondió el ambarino con obviedad.

Ambos regresaron a la habitación, con una no muy convencida Kagome, esta no se separaba de Inuyasha y ambos regresaron a la cama. Cuando se volvieron a acostar, Kagome se bebió todo su jugo de naranjas, estaba sudando, muy nerviosa y temblando de miedo por si ese misterioso ser regresaba por más. La tormenta era intensa y daba para una noche de miedo. Tomó el control remoto del televisor y lo encendió y se puso a mirar un canal de anime. Inuyasha se quedó despierto a su lado, para que su miedosa ex esposa, no tenga miedo.

Kagome en parte estaba feliz de que Inuyasha esté a su lado, aunque sea solo por fingir estar casada para salvar la herencia de sus abuelos de malas manos y se preguntó si con Hojo esto estaría pasando o el muy cobarde se querría volver al primer día, aunque eso signifique dejar a Kagome si la herencia y sin nada.

Cerca de las 4 de la mañana, la tormenta fue aminorando su intensidad y ambos ya se habían quedado profundamente dormidos y se olvidaron de apagar el Televisor. Afortunadamente para Kagome, esa misteriosa sombra blanca no apareció en toda la noche, lo que le permitió dormir más tranquila, pese a que no lo estaba hasta que averigüe qué demonios era eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha salió de ducharse y se aprestaba a vestirse para ir a desayunar. Kagome aún permanecía en la cama, hasta que al ver salir a Inuyasha, se animó a ir a darse un baño y relajarse, estaba muy tensa por lo de esa noche y su temor era que vuelva a repetirse. Inuyasha por su lado se mostraba tranquilo y apacible, era como si esa historia de fantasmas, no lo asustase en lo más mínimo y hasta podría llegar a pensar que le vino como anillo al dedo, ya que esa sería una buena opción para que a Kagome se le apague tanto la amenaza del video de Sango, como la de heredar la fortuna y mansión de sus abuelos para ella sola.

Luego de salir de bañarse cubierta con una toalla azul oscuro, vio que Inuyasha se estaba atando los cordones de sus zapatillas blancas, que le combinaban bien con su jean azul claro y su remera blanca con un estampado de la banda musical Nirvana. El ambarino no la miró, aunque sabe que lo derrite ver a su ex esposa con toallas cubriendo su cuerpo, la hacían ver más sexy.

-¿Ocurre algo?-. Preguntó la pelinegra sentándose al lado del peliblanco.

-No, no pasa nada-. Respondió Inuyasha terminando de anudar su zapatilla izquierda.

-Oye, gracias por quedarte conmigo toda la noche, tenía mucho miedo de que esa coa vuelva a aparecer-. Dijo agradecida Kagome.

-Déjate de payasadas, en esta mansión, dudo mucho que haya fantasmas, además, no es necesario que me agradezcas, ya que pronto tendrás a alguien que lo haga o te deje más sola que arena de desierto-. Fomentó Inuyasha con mal humor.

El ambarino se levantó de la cama y se fue a desayunar con los abuelos de Kagome, esta le pidió si se podía quedar hasta que se vistiera, ya que el día seguía tormentoso y aunque sean las 9 de la mañana, las nubes eran muy oscuras y la amenaza de lluvia seguiría por un par de días más. El ambarino, accedió a quedarse y Kagome se lo agradeció. Se puso su lencería y escogió un pantalón de vestir negro, unas sandalias de tacón bajo negras y una musculosa femenina de vestir de tirantes no muy finos de color granate y bajó junto a Inuyasha a desayunar con sus abuelos.

Durante todo el desayuno, Kaede y Myoga, charlaban muy amenamente con su nieta y su fingido marido, Kagome no se animó en ningún momento a decirles a sus abuelos lo de esa misteriosa sombra blanca que apareció esa noche en los pasillos de la mansión, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que su abuela Kaede le había preguntado a la cocinera de la familia, si había dormido bien y ella le respondió que tuvo un extraño sueño en el que la corrían para matarla y ella pudo defenderse antes de que ello sucediera.

Kagome observó a Judith, la cocinera y vio que era bastante robusta, no solo de algo de gordura, si no que era de brazos muy grandes y hasta parecían musculosos, eso le provocó un escalofrío, ya que esa mujer odiaba las mentiras y si llegaba a saber lo de su falso matrimonio con Inuyasha por la herencia de sus abuelos, no quería ni pensar lo que le iba a hacer.

Más tarde y pasado el mediodía, Kagome volvía de un canto bar, donde haría algunas presentaciones de sus discos y hasta de una sesión de fotos, donde posaría en ropa interior para una publicidad de esa marca y de unos chocolates que aparecerán en la misma, como un mutuo acuerdo de ambas empresas y sabiendo que Kagome estaba en Londres y sabiendo de su popularidad, inmediatamente la contactaron para ello. Inuyasha no estaba muy de acuerdo, ya que sabía perfectamente que esas fotos generarían mucho escándalo y más fans acosándola.

Pese a la llovizna que caía y el húmedo y nublado clima, Inuyasha estaba sentado en el pequeño quincho de la mansión Saavedra, tomando un jugo de cerezas con unos emparedados de tomate y jamón, estaba muy callado y tieso, como si nada lo moviera de ahí, solo movía sus manos y su boca para comer y masticar. Kagome al verlo, corrió feliz y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa del quincho y sonrió, pero al ver que Inuyasha ni la miraba y estaba como estatua de plaza, pasó al plan B, que era tomar la iniciativa ella.

-¿Sabes que me van a hacer una sesión de fotos y cantaré en un canto bar?-. Preguntó Kagome.

-Que bien-. Respondió Inuyasha secamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Preguntó Kagome cambiando su humor.-Desde esta mañana que estas muy irritado y hasta pareciera que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo cuando te estoy dando una buena noticia-. Concluyó algo molesta.

-Porqué mejor no te vas a acostar con tus fans y me dejas tranquilo y de paso, enséñales tu lencería para que hagan sus noches amorosas con ellas-. Gruñó Inuyasha hastiado.

El ambarino arrojó lo que quedaba de su emparedado y se levantó y a grandes zancadas se alejó de al lado de una anonadada Kagome. ¿Acaso la trató de zorra y de que se fuera a costar con sus fans? Eso no iba a quedarse así y exigiría respuestas inmediatas a esas duras palabras que su ex marido le disparó sin anestesia alguna. Cuando lo alcanzó cerca del rosedal, lo agarró de un hombro y lo volteó hacia ella fulminándolo con la mirada. Era evidente que se iba a venir una tormenta peor que la del clima.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO, INUYASHA?! ó colérica.-¿ACASO ME ESTAS TRATANDO DE MUJERZUELA?-.

-¡PUES QUE MÁS, ME VIENES A FREGAR EN LAS NARICES QUE VAS A MENEAR EL TRASERO A UN CANTO BAR Y VAS A POSAR EN LENCERÍA! ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA?-. Gritó Inuyasha muy sulfurado.

-Acaso tengo que pedirte permiso para hacer mis conciertos y modelar?-. Dijo Kagome sarcásticamente.-¡Ja!, no me faltaba más que eso, tener que aguantarme tus estúpidos celos-.

-Déjame solo-. Le respondió Inuyasha y se alejó de ella.

Kagome estaba confundida. ¿Acaso Inuyasha estaba celoso de su fama y de que miles de chicos babearan por ella? La verdad que si era así, debería sentirse feliz de saber que él era la envidia de miles de fans que lo veían estar ante la diosa estrella de la música pop y no sentirse así de mal y comportarse como un niño. Recorrió los jardines de la mansión sola y esperaba que Inuyasha recapacite algún día y no se vaya de la lengua, eso le recordó que debía mantenerlo vigilado por si se iba de la lengua y se lo decía a sus abuelos.

A la noche, la pareja cenó sin muchos ánimos, cosa que volvió a llamar mucho la atención de Kaede y Myoga y Kagome al notarlo, trató de hacerse la cariñosa con Inuyasha, pese a que este se mostraba reacio a seguirle el juego y eso a Kagome le molestó mucho, pero al ver que su nieta parecía estar jugando con un celoso Inuyasha, ya que Kagome bromeaba con él sobre su fama, Kaede y Myoga pensaron mal del matrimonio de su nieta y que nada malo sucedía.

A la medianoche, Kagome e Inuyasha, fueron a la cama, cuando nuevamente la inclemencia del clima, desató otra vez su furia sobre Londres y aunque esa tormenta era menos intensa que la anterior, era ruidosa y temeraria. Inuyasha se puso su pijama azul de bermuda y camisa de dormir y Kagome se acostó en lencería, esta era de color rojo, la hacía ver muy hermosa. Haga frío o calor a Kagome siempre le gustó dormir sin nada encima.

-¿Quisiera saber porqué casi hechas todo por la borda al hacerte el enojado frente a mis abuelos?-. Preguntó Kagome enojada-. Casi estropeas todo, grandísimo tonto-.

-¡Keh!, mejor cállate y acuéstate, quisiera verte cuando tarde o temprano esta mentira se descubra-. Respondió Inuyasha burlesco.

La pelinegra lo miró furiosa y se acostó, Inuyasha tomó el control remoto y puso una película de acción y allí se quedó viéndola hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido al cabo de dos horas. Kagome también se había quedado dormida, excepto que 15 minutos después de Inuyasha.

Más tarde y cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, Kagome sintió un extraño ruido que la despertó, miró somnolienta el encendido televisor y cuando tomó el control remoto para apagarlo, percibió una enorme sombra blanca parada del lado de Inuyasha, aterrada y con los ojos como plato, pegó tal grito que despertó a Inuyasha y se escondió bajo las sabanas. Inuyasha se despertó alarmado por el estruendoso grito de Kagome y el ambarino al ver por la puerta de la oscura habitación, vio salir a la sombra blanca, salió de la cama a buscarlo y develar de una vez ese misterio. ¿Se podrá saber quién es ese extraño fantasma o quien sea por la valentía de Inuyasha?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Vaya pesadilla se está convirtiendo este matrimonio, no solo por las noches de terror, si no además por lo malo y lo apenas bueno que se vive y las constantes peleas. Pero fuera de eso,… ¿Logrará Inuyasha develar el misterio del fantasma merodeador?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	5. La prueba

**Falso matrimonio.**

**Capítulo 5: **La prueba.

Inuyasha, fue tras el fantasma, en el momento en que Kagome se asomaba de entre las sábanas y vio que su ex marido iba tras de él y por la parálisis del miedo su cuerpo no reaccionó para ir tras de él, pero sin embargo, los gritos de Kagome despertaron a Myoga y a Kaede, que fueron a la habitación de su nieta y la vieron escondida entre las sábanas y temblando de miedo.

-¿Qué paso?-. Preguntó Myoga sentándose al lado de su nieta.

-¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS, NO ME DIJERON QUE HABÍA UN MALDITO FANTASMA EN LA MANSIÓN?!-. Gritó la pelinegra histérica.

-¿Fantasma?-. Preguntó Kaede sorprendida.

Pero antes de que Kagome respondiera, un grito lejano de Inuyasha se escuchó y Kagome se terminó desmayando. Su alma llegó hasta donde pudo su miedo.

2 Horas más tarde, Kagome estaba volviendo en sí, eran las 5 de la mañana y pronto amanecería. Kagome estaba volviendo en si. Aún estaba en lencería y por suerte ya el sudor y el temblor se le habían ido, pero al reaccionar del todo, vio a Judit, parada al lado de Inuyasha y vestía casi igual que la sombra blanca que vio.

-¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó asombrada.-¿Qué hace Judith aquí?-.

-Ella era el presunto fantasma-. Respondió el ambarino.

-¿Eh?-. Preguntó la pelinegra más sorprendida.

-Si, querida-. Respondió ahora Myoga.- Lo que pasa es que Judith tiene problemas para dormir durante las noches y se despierta sonámbula-. Explicó.

-Entonces esa sombra blanca de ayer eras tú, Judith-. Inquirió saber Kagome.

-Si niña, lo siento mucho haberle asustado, lo que pasa es que estaba tan cansada, que olvidé tomé mis pastillas para dormir y fue por eso que me desperté sonámbula en sueños-. Reveló la mucama avergonzada.

-Y el grito que escuchaste cuando te desmayaste, fui yo cuando me caí al atrapar a Judith en los pasillos del comedor-. Agregó Inuyasha.

-Vaya así que fue eso-. Suspiró Kagome tomándose el rostro con ambas manos.

La pelinegra lanzó un bufido de fastidio. Al ver que la cosa se tranquilizó y todo quedó revelado, todos volvieron a sus habitaciones y de ahora en más, Judith será más cuidadosa al saber que sus invitados, al menos uno, es bastante propenso a los fenómenos paranormales. Kagome ya mucho más calmada, se volvió a acostar, luego de beberse todo el vaso de agua, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

-Vaya burra. Asustarte por nada-. Se quejó el peliblanco en tono burlesco.

-¿Y qué querías?, ¡Tonto!-. Preguntó enfadada la pelinegra.-Esa cocinera, casi me mata de un susto-. Agregó más enojada.

-Reconozco que si asustaba, pero tampoco era para tanto-. Dedujo Inuyasha.

Kagome no le respondió nada y se acostó a dormir. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo durante las siguientes horas hasta que amaneciera. Todo ese lío, hizo que todos se olvidaran de la tormenta que aunque muy aminorada, seguía su curso.

Al día siguiente, el día nuboso y lloviznaba, no era muy ameno para un desayuno en familia. Kagome lucía una minifalda de vestir de color negra y una camisa de vestir femenina de color rojo malvón y unas sandalias de vestir de tacón negras. Inuyasha lucía unos pantalones de vestir color mostaza y una remera negra de vestir. Cómo se dijo ese día no era muy ameno entre los abuelos de Kagome y el conflictuado matrimonio, sin embargo, Myoga y Kaede, tenían sospechas del matrimonio de su nieta, ya que desde que llegó hace 3 días, no hacía otra cosa más que discutir con su marido y eso les llamaba mucho la atención, así que secretamente, elaboraron un plan para ver si en verdad estaban casados. Kagome sabía perfectamente que la aspereza de su ex marido hacia ella, había delatado casi todo y eso la puso entre la espada y la pared y si quería que todo saliera bien, debía mantener la mentira, aunque sus abuelos sepan después la verdad, cosa que si le iba a doler mucho.

-Kagome-. Comenzó Kaede. -¿Han pensado en tener algún hijo?-. Preguntó.

-Por ahora no, abuela. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-. Preguntó Kagome extrañada por la pregunta de su abuela tan directa.

-Por nada, es que me llama la atención-. Respondió la anciana.

-Abuela, entre Inuyasha y yo, siempre tenemos nuestras noches románticas-. Dijo Kagome.

-Yo quiero dormir en las noches, señora Saavedra. Por esa razón solo nos conformamos con noches placenteras-. Soltó Inuyasha repentinamente.

-Así es-. Agregó Kagome.

Eso no sonó a una excusa para que todo el tiempo anden peleando y lo averiguarán igual. Myoga y Kaede, hicieron un gesto sonriente de aprobar lo dicho por el conflictivo matrimonio. Kagome sabía que debía seguir fingiendo y mientras tomaba su taza de té con leche, tomó la mano de su ex marido y comenzó a acariciarle los dedos, el ambarino le siguió el juego y enlazó sus dedos con los de la mano de su ex esposa. Pero el desdén que se reflejaba tras la falsa felicidad de Inuyasha, seguía en alerta por los abuelos de Kagome.

Más tarde, mientras Kagome e Inuyasha habían salido de paseo, Myoga y Kaede, jugaban a un juego de cartas y empezaron a sacar sus conclusiones sobre la maniobra que hará ver si ellos estaban realmente casados o que pasaba allí.

-Myoga, es preciso averiguar si realmente nuestra nieta está casada con Inuyasha-. Comenzó Kaede mientras repartía los naipes.

-Tienes razón, amada mía. Será lo mejor, desde que han llegado no han hecho otra cosa más que discutir, aunque últimamente se los ha visto algo unidos-. Coincidió Myoga.

-Bien, en tal caso, contacta a Eri y le dirás lo siguiente-. Explicó Kaede su plan.

Mientras Kaede le indicaba a Myoga lo que debían decirle a su otra nieta, Inuyasha y Kagome, no estaba en un buen momento, ya que la pelinegra iba a su sesión de fotos en lencería e Inuyasha no quería presenciar ese momento.

-Solo haz esas fotos y te juro que enciendo el ventilador-. La amenazó el peliblanco.

-Hazlo y juro que te masacro-. Contraatacó Kagome. -Inuyasha,…Solo serán unas fotos en lencería. ¿Qué te molesta?-. Preguntó malhumorada.

El ambarino no encontró una respuesta, no quería decirle que no quería que otros la vieran desnuda o que se hagan la fantasía. Muchas modelos casadas han tenido los mismos problemas con sus parejas y familiares y otras no. Kagome fue una de las que si tiene problemas de celos con su ex marido.

-Estamos divorciados. No sé que tanto te tengo que pedir permiso-. Dijo Kagome holgadamente y entró al estudio fotográfico.

Inuyasha entró junto con ella y dentro hubo un poco de lío, cuando el fotógrafo y sus ayudantes no quisieron dejarlo entrar y él por la fuerza casi los mata y de no ser por que Kagome lo defendió y amenazó con suspender la sesión de fotos, la policía londinense se hubiera llevado detenido a Inuyasha y a duras penas, el fotógrafo y sus colaboradores y jefe, debieron dejarlo que los vigile y no se vayan de las manos con su ex esposa. Cuando la sesión terminó, fueron a almorzar juntos. En parte, Kagome lo disimulaba, pero se sentía agradecida que Inuyasha sienta celos por ella, lo que demostraba que iba dispuesto a todo y llegó a concluir que el motivo de su divorcio era precisamente los celos de su ahora ex marido, aunque si todo iba bien, revería la causa.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Saavedra, Myoga y Kaede, dejaron su juego de cartas por unos instantes y llevaron a cabo su maniobra para desenmascarar a esos dos.

-Bien, Kaede. Eri vendrá la semana que viene, ya que será la abogada de nuestro testamento sin saberlo-. Dijo Myoga tomando asiento.

-Estupendo, Amor. Si Kagome nos ha mentido, tendremos que tomar una medida muy dolorosa y estoy seguro que Eri, tarde o temprano dirá si realmente Inuyasha y Kagome están casados-. Aseveró Kaede seria.

-¿Y si no lo hace?-. Preguntó Myoga .-Recuerda que ambas son nuestras nietas y son hermanas, no creo que se traicionen-.

-Déjamelo a mi, amor. Tengo un plan que estoy segura, hará que Eri nos devele la verdad si esos dos están casados, pues pese a que se muestran mimosos, hay veces que discuten mucho y eso no me está gustando nada-. Argumentó Kaede rascándose su barbilla.

-Ay, mi terroncito. Discuten como toda pareja joven. Nosotros también teníamos nuestras discusiones de novios cuando éramos jóvenes-. Rememoró Myoga con picardía.

-Es cierto, mi amor-. Rió Kaede .-Pero pese a eso, hay veces que no veo muy contento a Inuyasha y eso es lo que me lleva a sospechar-. Dedujo la anciana.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, esta misma noche, los pondremos a prueba y si vemos que están disimulando, tendremos que recurrir a Eri, que ya acordó venir-. Acordó Myoga.

Con el acuerdo sellado entre el anciano matrimonio, respecto a las sospechas del falso matrimonio de su adorada nieta, usarán a su otra nieta y hermana de la susodicha, para averiguar si ella y su pareja estaban casados o que. Ajeno a todo esto, Hojo había elaborado otro plan para ir a Londres a ver a su futura esposa, pero lo que no sabía era que iba a embarrarla del todo y que quien saldría favorecida sería la descocada y alocada Ayame.

Mientras y de regreso a España, Eri seguía sorprendida por la llamada de sus abuelos y pedirle un favor que ni ella se llegaba a pensar y que le dijeron que era para otra cosa y no para la firma del testamento ya sea para quien sea, incluso para ella si es que surgía así, pese a que la había rechazado, ya que no estaba interesada en la mansión londinense y menos en ser codiciosa como creía su hermana cantante, o sea Kagome.

Luego de sacar los pasajes aéreos para la próxima semana y apurar sus tramites judiciales, llamó a Bankotsu, el juez que se encargaba del divorcio de su hermana a ver cómo iban las cosas y de paso ver si de la parte de Inuyasha hubo movimientos por parte de Miroku o de algún otro abogado de Inuyasha. Al no recibir notificación de que haya habido movimientos por parte de los magistrados, Eri pensó que la cosa debía marchar bien allá en Londres entre su hermana y su ex cuñado, pero a ella tampoco le agradaba saber que su hermana le estaba mintiendo a sus abuelos con ese falso matrimonio y menos de cómo lo hizo, pero cuando vaya allá, averiguará todo lo que quiera saber para que no sea cómplice de alguna treta por ambos bandos.

Mientras, en Londres, Kagome ultimó los detalles del canto bar donde presentará alguno de sus temas, el local iba a estar a full de gente, eso no incomodó mucho a Inuyasha, lo que sí lo puso de mal humor es que Kagome le ordenó que esa noche no esté presente ya que de ser así, los fans no se le acercarían a pedirle autógrafos o sacarse fotos, si estaba su pareja, aunque esté separada de él y esté usándolo en un matrimonio falso, pero lo que no sabe es la sorpresa que le tienen sus abuelos para cuando regrese.

Inuyasha y Kagome, volvieron a la mansión, muy cerca de la noche, estuvieron paseando casi todo el día, aunque algo distanciados. Al entrar, lo hicieron tomados del brazo, ya que Kagome así se lo había ordenado al peliblanco, que entró con una sonrisa fingida, no así Kagome, quien estaba radiante de felicidad y llena de bolsas de compras, al igual que Inuyasha.

Myoga y Kaede, pudieron notar que pese a que Inuyasha se mostraba contento, esa sonrisa no tenía ese brillo y felicidad que siempre esparcía el peliblanco cuando lo hacía, se notaba claramente que le costaba sonreír y así es como supieron que acá había gato encerrado y Kagome no estaba diciendo 100% la verdad sobre su matrimonio, claro estaba que si el plan que tenían programado para ambos resultaba, podía resultar efectivo si se mostraban conformes, pero se sabe que al tenerlo bajo amenaza, Kagome seguiría teniendo a Inuyasha bajo su control.

Durante la cena, Inuyasha y Kagome se mostraron más unidos y charlando más animadamente que otras veces, pero igual Kaede y Myoga, lo harán.

-Kagome, queremos someter a ambos a una prueba-. Soltó Myoga sin vueltas.

Ambos lo miraron extrañados, dejando de comer su cena.

-¿Una prueba?-. Preguntó Kagome nerviosa.

-Sí-. Afirmó Kaede .-Ustedes dos, deberán someterse a una prueba de sexo delante nuestro-.

Inuyasha escupió su vino y Kagome se atragantó con el mismo y cuando se le calmó la tos, se secó la boca, al igual que Inuyasha, cuando ambos se recuperaron se miraron.

-¿QUEEE?-. Gritaron junto al unísono.

-Así es, hemos estado notando muchas asperezas por parte de ustedes dos desde que vinieron y no se hagan los mimosos ahora-. Aseveró Kaede.

Kagome se tomó el rsotro con su mano izquierda e Inuyasha se puso rojo como una mora. Los abuelos de Kagome, les estaban exigiendo una prueba muy dura y hasta picante si podría decirse y era que ambos hagan el amor delante de ellos para comprobar la compatibilidad y veracidad del matrimonio de su nieta, sin sospechar la otra maniobra de los Saavedra. ¿Accederán a ese pedido?

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Vaya prueba la de Myoga y Kaede. ¿Se le abrá acabado la mentira a Kagome? Por otro lado, había quedado resuelto lo del fantasma ya que Era la cocinera Judith, que era sonámbula si no tomaba sus pastillas para dormir. Pero ahora lo preocupante para Kagome era la prueba de sus abuelos y no saber que su hermana Eri estaba al caer la semana entrante. Averigüen que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	6. Un matrimonio en apuros

**Falso matrimonio.**

**Capítulo 6: **Un matrimonio en apuros.

Kagome e Inuyasha, estaban estupefactos, Myoga y Kaede, les estaban exigiendo hacer el amor delante de ellos, como prueba de que se aman en serio.

-Abuelo, eso no creo que sea necesario-. Dijo nerviosa Kagome.

-Así es,…no… creo que sea necesario-. Tartamudeó Inuyasha.

-Pues deberán hacerlo o quedas desheredada-. Amenazó Myoga.

Que más remedio les quedaba. Para Kagome esto era un mal necesario, mal porque no esperaba tal represalia de sus abuelos y necesaria, porque esto la acercaría un poco más a su esposo y convencerse. Pero Inuyasha parecía estar radiante, era como si de repente, el sol saliera en plena noche, esa lluviosa noche de verano londinense.

Horas más tarde y cuando el reloj tocó las 11 de la noche, había llegado la hora de la prueba. Myoga y Kaede, rodeaban la cama, mientras Inuyasha y Kagome, ya estaban desnudos delante de ellos, ambos estaban avergonzados y colorados como las moras, ya que estaban de esa forma, delante de los ancianos Saavedra, que le hicieron un examen a ambos y saber si su nieta más preferida, aparte de Eri, les estaba mintiendo.

Kagome, aún nerviosa, deseaba que eso sea en su intimidad y no delante de sus abuelos, pero con tal de seguir con la farsa, ella lo haría mucho mejor que un tenso peliblanco. La pelinegra, se acostó en la cama e invitó a Inuyasha a penetrarla, abriendo sus piernas y dejando ver su órgano intimo, el ambarino tomó aire y miró a los abuelos de Kagome, eran como que le estuviesen incitando con la mirada a que lo haga o ya tendrían deducido que acá pasaba algo fuera de lo normal, aunque ese acto ya era algo anormal.

El ambarino se acostó encima de Kagome y cómo si fuera algo normal, la fue penetrando de a poco, ante un gemido placentero por parte de la pelinegra, pero ambos se susurraron algo al oído.

-¿Tiene protección?-. Musitó Kagome en un hilito de voz al oído de Inuyasha.

-Acabo de ponerlo dentro de tu vagina y lo estoy colocando bien-. Le susurró el peliblanco.

Así, con todo listo, Inuyasha y Kagome, comenzaron su acto sexual y durante media hora, quedó demostrado, que aunque estén fingiendo un matrimonio, lo hacían mucho mejor. Myoga y Kaede, quedaron convencidos y ambos superaron la prueba. Los ancianos se retiraron de la habitación y cuando ambos escucharon que la puerta de la habitación de ambos se cerró, comenzaron las recriminaciones y discusiones entre ambos retomaron su rumbo.

-¡Tus abuelos son unos pervertidos!-. Se quejó airadamente Inuyasha.

-¡Fue tú culpa!-. Le recriminó Kagome.-Si fueras más cariñoso y no demostraras tanto desdén hacia mí, esto no habría pasado. Menos mal que usaste condón-.

-Según tú, señorita cantante famosa, elegiste divorciarte de mí, porque considerabas que estaba celoso de tus babosos y pendejos fans-. Dijo Inuyasha en tono burlesco.

-¿Qué acaso no es así?-. Preguntó irónica la pelinegra.-¿Acaso no eras tú el que se ponía como el niño celoso de su mamita por que la miraban todos?-.

-¡Basta!-. Dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la cama.-Me voy a dormir al comedor-.

La pelinegra lo agarró de un brazo y lo sentó en la cama.

-¿Quieres que mis abuelos te vean?-. Le masculló furiosa Kagome.-Quédate aquí y será mejor que nos acostemos-. Agregó.

Sin decirse nada, ambos se acostaron, pero antes Inuyasha se quitó el condón, ya que al discutir con su ex esposa, se olvidó de quitárselo y ambos se lavaron sus partes íntimas y regresaron desnudos a la cama, era como si nada hubiese pasado. Estaban los dos ahí, desnudos como dios los trajo al mundo, luego de discutir airadamente. Kagome quería salvar la herencia, pero quién sabe si era así del todo o lo hacía por codiciosa o realmente salvarla de su descocada prima Ayame, la cual no dudaría en despilfarrarlo en lo que sea y usar esa hermosa mansión en un conventillo de fiestas clandestinas y hasta orgiásticas.

-La verdad no cambiaste en nada, lo sigues haciendo tan bien como nuestras primeras veces-. Dijo Kagome en tono satisfactorio.

-Pues sí, pero ya tendrás a ese Tendo para que te complazca y otra mujer gozará conmigo-. Formuló orgulloso el peliblanco.

-¡Eres detestable!-. Gruñó la pelinegra furiosa.

-¡Y tú una mentirosa provocadora y manipuladora!-. Le devolvió Inuyasha.

Ambos miraron para otro lado, otra vez estaban discutiendo y lo que no sabían, era que Myoga y Kaede, habían escuchado toda la discusión entre ambos.

Al día siguiente, el día amaneció soleado, luego de 2 días lluviosos, era como si la primavera y el verano, hubieran aparecido al mismo tiempo, y aunque aún había nubes en el cielo, la tormenta había desaparecido.

Inuyasha y Kagome se estaban arreglando para otro día más. Inuyasha optó por ponerse un pantalón blanco, una camisa multicolor verde, roja y azul, con vivos negros y zapatillas deportivas negras. Kagome optó por algo más de elegancia, se puso aquel vestido blanco con el que viajó con Inuyasha la primera vez y ambos bajaron a desayunar tomados de la mano, puesto que la farsa debía seguir, aunque Myoga y Kaede, hayan oído todo lo anterior.

Judith, sirvió el desayuno y cuando terminó, se retiró junto al resto de la servidumbre y fue Myoga quien tomó la palabra.

-Inuyasha, Kagome (ambos le miraron); este fin de semana, nos juntaremos con amigos, para presentarlos a ambos ante ellos, conocerán gente nueva e incluso a conocidos-. Comentó Myoga.

Kagome casi se atraganta con su té con leche, ese fin de semana, será su recital en aquel canto bar que eligió y no podía posponer la cita con sus fans y su éxito como cantante, además el sábado a la mañana, tendrá otra sesión de fotos secretas, sin que Inuyasha se entere de ello. Kaede notó lo ocurrido con su nieta y era como si una noticia estremecedora la hubiera impactado.

-¿Qué te pasó, querida?-. Preguntó la anciana mujer.

-Nada, abuela-. Rió Kagome nerviosa.-Es que,… realmente no lo esperaba-.

-No lo esperabas, porque de seguro ibas a hacer esas fotos en lencería con el hermano de…-. Dijo Inuyasha, pero Kagome lo interrumpió tapándole la boca.

-¿Con el hermano de quien y de que fotos hablas, Inuyasha?-. Preguntó severamente Myoga.

-¡Kagome, quítale la mano de la boca a Inuyasha y deja que hable!-. Ordenó Kaede.

-Ignórenlo, abuelos. Es que esta mañana estuvo soñando conmigo y se ve que fue algo muy fuerte, ya que murmuraba entre sueños-. Mintió Kagome ya que debió pensar rápido.- ¿No es cierto mi amor?-. Preguntó mirándolo amenazante por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Inuyasha se liberó molesto de la mano que tapaba su boca de su ex esposa y la miró enojado.

-Sí, era eso, yo tuve un sueño muy extraño yer en la noche-. Dijo Inuyasha pese a que le costó mucho fingir la mentira.

-Ya ven, no era nada grave-. Rió Kagome.

Myoga y Kaede, no quedaron muy convencidos y ese fon de semana, pondrán a prueba a su nieta, ya que si no llega a ir a esas reuniones, significa que algo raro sucedía allí y si descubren que Kagome les mintió, se armaba.

Nás tarde, en el jardín de la mansión, el resonar de las aves entonando sus armoniosos cantos, las flores llenas de mariposas y el soleado día, era algo maravilloso y el lugar, apartado de la ciudad, era otra cosa, ese aroma del campo y del verde, relajaba hasta al más nervioso, no así a una colérica Kagome quien fue a increpar a Inuyasha por lo de esa mañana.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda hiciste esta mañana?-. Gritó furiosa la pelinegra.- ¡Casi hechas todo a perder por tu idiotez!-.

-¡Sí!-. Le respondió Inuyasha vehementemente.- Se que ese fotógrafo, es el hermano de Hojo-.

-¿Y qué?-. Preguntó encarándolo Kagome.-Es mi medio cuñado, ¿no?-.

Inuyasha no soportó más la prepotencia de su ex esposa y fue directo a hablar con los abuelos de Kagome, pero esta se le puso adelante, Inuyasha la empujó fuertemente y la hizo caer al suelo. Kagome se levantó adolorida, ayudada por su ex marido, pero cuando Inuyasha iba de nuevo hacia donde estaban Myoga y Kaede, la pelinegra volvió a detenerlo.

-¡No lo harás!-. Lo encaró la pelinegra.

-¡Lo haré!-. La desafió Inuyasha.

-Está bien, está bien-. Dijo Kagome tomando aire profundo.-No haré la sesión de fotos si eso te satisface y con tal de que no abras tu bocota-.

Inuyasha sacó su celular, pero Kagome le mostró el de ella, marcó los números de la agencia del hermano de Hojo, para avisarle que suspendía la sesión y luego de cortar la llamada abruptamente debido a la insistencia de convencerla por parte del hermano de Hojo, todo terminó mal y la sesión se suspendió, pero el hermano de Hojo, juró que esto no iba a quedar así.

-¿Satisfecho?-. Preguntó Kagome enojada.

-Demasiado, aunque no mucho-. Respondió el ambarino.

-¿No entiendo porque te pones así, solo porque voy a posar en ropa interior para una revista de publicidad?-. Preguntó Kagome sin entender.

-Eso no me jode, aunque no demasiado. Lo que me irrita es que sea el pollerudo del hermano de ese cerdo de Hojo quien te las haga-. Respondió irritado Inuyasha.

-¿Es eso solo?-. Preguntó Kagome elevando su ceja izquierda.

-¡Sí!-. Afirmó Inuyasha.

Convencida de las palabras de su esposo y viendo que apenas evitó que Inuyasha desembuche toda la trama que ella tiene para "salvar", la herencia de sus abuelos de malas manos, le propuso buscar otro fotógrafo, cosa que Inuyasha aceptó a duras penas y con el trato aprobado, una vez más, Kagome se salió con la suya, pero le había mentido, hará que Akitoki le haga las fotos y ya pensó como engañar a su ex marido.

Entró en la mansión, se encerró en un cuarto y desde su celular, marcó los números de una llamada de larga distancia y luego una reconocida vos femenina la atendió.

-¿Diga?-. Preguntó la vos femenina del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Eri? ¡Soy Kagome!-. Saludó la pelinegra a su hermana.

-¡Kagome!-. Saludó Eri.-¡Qué emoción! ¿Cómo lo estas pasando?-. Preguntó aventuradamente.

-No muy bien como quisiera. Necesito un gran favor tuyo-. Peticionó Kagome.

-Depende de cuál sea-. Determinó Eri.

-Por favor, Eri-. Rogó Kagome.

Su hermana no iba a decirle que la semana que viene iba a estar allá por un pedido de sus abuelos, de forma misteriosa, pero para sacarse las dudas, volvió a formularle la misma pregunta y requisito para ver si aceptaba.

-¿Qué tipo de favor es?-. Preguntó Eri poco convencida.

-Verás. Este fin de semana, tengo un recital y una sesión de fotos con Akitoki-. Comenzó Kagome.

-¿Y?-. Preguntó Eri poniéndose intranquila.

-Es que verás,… como el tonto de mi ex marido me amenaza con tirarme todo a la basura si hago ambas cosas, necesito pedirte que me suplantes este fin de semana como si tú fueras yo, para que Inuyasha no interfiera-. Fue la petición de Kagome a Eri.

Eri se quedó como un glaciar al escuchar la petición de su hermana exitosa. ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Eri, pese a que le advirtió que dependía de que fuese?

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

He vuelto de mis vacaciones en Poli (Italia) y muy renovado. Bueno, luego de 17 días de ausencia, acá les dejo el capítulo 6, para que vayan pensando en lo que se vendrá en el 7, con la respuesta de Eri, al descabellado pedido de su famosa hermana. Por consiguiente y como se dice en Italia, Buona Zera y Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	7. El chantaje de Kagome

**Falso matrimonio.**

**Capítulo 7: **El chantaje de Kagome.

Eri estaba estupefacta ante semejante petitorio de su hermana menor, le estaba pidiendo nada más y nada menos, suplantarla como esposa de su ex marido, mientras ella hacía ese concierto en el gran canto bar londinense.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo?-. Preguntó Eri anonadada.

-Claro que si-. Le respondió Kagome sin dudas.

-Kagome, es una locura lo que me pides y mi respuesta es no, ¡Definitivamente no!-. Vociferó Eri.

Pero cuando la prestigiosa abogada y hermana de la popular cantante, iba a cortar la llamada, Kagome volvió a usar su estrategia de chantajismo para lograr lo que quería.

-Eri. ¿Quieres que tus colegas sepan lo del fracaso tuyo con aquella empresa de ferrocarriles de carga, cuando creyeron que fue un fallo del juez y no una tuya?-. Preguntó Kagome sonriendo.

-¿Cómo mierda supiste eso?-. Saltó Eri sin creerlo.

-Tengo mis métodos, además, no debes dejar tus expedientes sueltos en la mesa del comedor-. Acotó Kagome con sonrisa radiante.

-Llega a decir algo de eso y tu vida como cantante será lo más corta que crees, porque te estrangulo-. La amenazó Eri.

-Entonces harás lo que te ordeno. Este mismo jueves, vendrás acá y me suplantarás, veré que mis maquilladores te dejen igual que yo, así podré hacer mi recital tranquila, sin bebitos molestos que me atosiguen con sus paupérrimos celos-. Dijo Kagome triunfal.

-¡Lo paupérrimo es lo tuyo!-. Acotó Eri furiosa.-¡Eres una maldita mierda y esto juro que me las pagarás!-. Agregó y colgó el teléfono con furia.

Kagome miró el teléfono.-_Lamento hacerte esto, Eri. Pero era la única manera de hacer que aceptaras o ibas a negarte-._ Pensó luego arrepentida.

Era tarde para arrepentimientos. Eri estaba tan furiosa que era capaz de romper toda su oficina y desquitarse con el primero que llegue a decirle hola o ni siquiera una vocal o letra. Se sentó pesadamente en su silla, haciendo resoplar el blando almohadón de esta y se tomó la cabeza, quería tener a su hermana delante para dejarle el cuello como un mondadientes y poder descargarse, pero como aseguró, eso iba a pagárselas moneda por moneda. Tomó su chaqueta de su traje de ejecutiva, ya que usaba uno de chaqueta y minifalda ajustada y corta de color negro marfil, una camisa rojo mora y tacones altos. Tomó su cartera y fue a la compañía aérea para sacar el pasaje aéreo hacia Londres, pero el tema era que debía cancelar el de la próxima semana, que era la que sus abuelos la esperaban para su plan de darle un escarmiento a Kagome.

En eso, Eri pensó lenta y pausadamente y ahí estaba la clave, la declaratoria de herederos de sus abuelos, si lograba aliarse con Inuyasha y ver lo que sus abuelos tenían planeado para desenmascarar a su manipuladora y exitosa hermana, su venganza por ese chantaje habrá sido como sacarse la lotería del millón de dólares. Con su ira más calmada, Eri sacó el pasaje aéreo y cuando viaje mañana a Londres, deberá fingir su enfado, aunque al ver a su hermana le costará no disimularlo, ya que su primer deseo, será saltarle a la yugular y darle su merecido.

De regreso a su oficina, Eri se sentó en su sillón, abrió su caja fuerte y retiró unos fajos de euros, cuando vio el expediente del que la chantajeó su hermana. Volvió a leerlo y vio que por un error suyo, la empresa de ferrocarriles de carga, casi había quebrado y todos creyeron que el culpable fue el juez que dictaminó la sentencia, pero gracias a la alianza con una empresa de correo aéreo, la empresa ferroviaria, remontó y ahora es una de las más solicitadas y prestigiosas, su error en aquel concurso de quiebra, casi le cuesta el puesto y lo peor era que su famosa hermana casi la delata si no le hacía el favor de suplantarla como esposa de Inuyasha.

Cada vez que memorizaba las palabras de su hermana, se le hervía la sangre a 100 grados y una vez más, juró que esto a Kagome iba a costarle muy caro.

A la noche y de regreso a su casa, Eri preparó su equipaje y mañana temprano, estará a bordo del avión que la llevará a Londres y hacia su dulce venganza.

Al día siguiente, Eri, arribó a tierra inglesa y sin que lo sospechara, su hermana fue a buscarla al aeropuerto, cosa que a Eri no le cayó muy bien, ya que no quería ni verla en estampillas. Kagome notó eso y se arrepentía de haber chantajeado así a su hermana, pero volvió a pensar que si no lo hacía, su recital iba a irse por la borda con un celoso Inuyasha, apartando a cuanto fan quiera pedirle un autógrafo o tocarle las manos.

-¡Bienvenida!-. La saludó Kagome.

-Ahórrate tus saludos, esto no voy a perdonártelo nunca-. Le dijo Eri con veneno.

-Lamento habértelo tenido que pedírtelo de esa forma, pero sabía que ibas a rehusarte-. Le acotó la pelinegra excusándose.- Pero vamos al grano y a lo que te llamé-.

-No hará falta, ya me dijiste todo-. Expresó Eri con desdén.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar y hablamos?-. Preguntó Kagome tratando de mostrar inocencia.

-Está bien-. Aceptó Eri fríamente.

A Eri, casi le entran unas ganas enormes de darle una tremenda bofetada, al verla poner esa carita de nena inocente, cuando sabe bien que hizo un acto canallesco al amenazarla con derrumbarle su carrera de abogada si llegaba a divulgar lo de esa empresa si no hacía su capricho.

En un restaurante, Las hermanas Saavedra, almorzaban no muy amenas. Eri comía un **Bangers and mash**(Salchichas y puré de patatas). Consiste en salchichas de Cumberland (o alguna de sus variedades) servidas sobre una generosa montaña de puré de patatas, a veces acompañadas por guisantes y una rica salsa de cebolla. Kagome optó por un bistec con verduras al vapor y puré de patatas. Se veían ricos, pero ese almuerzo como se dijo, no era del mejor.

-¿Piensas seguir ignorándome?-. Preguntó Kagome bebiendo un poco de su Coca Cola.

-Y que esperabas, después de tu gracia-. Respondió Eri enojada.

-Ya te dije que lo lamentaba, pero era la única manera de que aceptaras-. Le afirmó Kagome.

-Te juro que esta me las vas a pagar con todo, Kagome. Te lo juro-. Le gruñó Eri.

-Hazlo y estarás viendo tu oficina desde la calle, no me amenaces-. La encaró Kagome.

Eri sintió unas enormes ganas de estrellarle su plato en la cara e irse, pero sabiendo lo que es su hermana, a veces no sabía quién era peor, si su prima Ayame o ella, la verdad es que pensaba que a veces las 2 son un calco, aunque Ayame es una auténtica polvorilla y una desfachatada, Kagome es un cordero, pero ahora está demostrando ser un lobo en un corral de ovejas a diferencia de su prima que como se dijo es una verdadera ave de rapiña.

Eri se alojó en el hotel que reservó hasta el momento en que deba estar en la mansión de sus abuelos suplantando a su exitosa hermana. Pero esa tarde, Kagome estaría en la sesión de fotos, que finalmente no hará con Akitoki, el hermano de su prometido Hojo y los últimos detalles de su recital en el gran canto bar. Eri al saber que Inuyasha estará solo, ideó un plan, lo llamó y planeó un encuentro, antes de que Kagome termine sus trámites.

Media hora más tarde y llegada la hora del té y a las 5 de la tarde en punto, Eri e Inuyasha, se reunieron en una paqueta cafetería y el camarero les sirvió sus tazas de té con crema de leche, azúcar y miel y el plato de scones (panecillos), rellenos con crema de leche y jalea de moras o frambuesas y panes de mantequilla. Con todo servido, planearon su estrategia.

-Inuyasha, lo que te conté por teléfono, es algo que realmente me dejó helada, nunca llegué a pensar esto de mi hermana-. Dijo Eri incrédula.

-Créelo, yo tampoco llegué a pensar que me extorsionaría con el desnudo que me hizo Sango en mi fiesta de despedida y se lo mostraría a Miroku si no accedía a fingir ser su marido, cuando sabe perfectamente que estamos divorciados-. Gruñó Inuyasha molesto.

-Y a mí, me amenazó con hacer que me quiten mi credencial de abogada, por un juicio que casi pierde una empresa de ferrocarriles cargueros y mis colegas no lo saben, gracias a que logré enmendar mi error, pero si lo saben, me van a mandar al diablo-. Masculló Eri apretando su servilleta con furia al recordarlo.

-Eri, hay que detenerla y vengarnos-. Planeó Inuyasha dejando su taza de té, luego de beber un sorbo del exquisito liquido.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi hermana cometió un error garrafal y es pedirme que te suplantara la noche que ella hará ese recital-. Confesó Eri.

-Vaya, así que ese es su plan, dejarme afuera-. Sonrió Inuyasha irónico.

-Sí, pero espera-. Lo detuvo Eri.- Su error, es que ambos vamos a estar solos y ella estará haciendo su fiestita musical. Esa noche aprovecharemos para contarle todo a mis abuelos y que el día del testamento, se lleve la peor sorpresa de su vida, pero voy a necesitar que me ayudes en esto-. Peticionó a lo último.

-Lo que sea con tal de vengarme de tu hermana, pese a que ella prometió rever lo de nuestro divorcio-. Aceptó Inuyasha.

-Estupendo-. Sonrió Eri.-El asunto, es que estoy seguro que ella dejará soplones que le dirán lo que esté pasando para no resbalar, pero yo ya he pensado una estrategia para que eso no suceda y no sepa nada-. Acotó.

-Te escucho todo-. La alentó Inuyasha.

Así, durante la hora del té, Eri e Inuyasha, planearon su mejor venganza contra una manipuladora Kagome, que probará una dosis de su propia salsa extorsiva y pondrá fin a sus caprichos y quizá hasta le abra los ojos o empeore la situación de la exitosa cantante.

A la noche y durante la cena, Kagome estaba sumamente extrañada sobre el comportamiento de su marido, era como si un mago lo hubiera tocado con la varita mágica de la felicidad, por primera vez se mostraba más ameno en las charlas, cosa que a Kaede y Myoga les resultó raro, ya que Inuyasha parecía siempre mostrarse disgustado y esta vez era todo lo contrario, incluso hasta con su ex esposa, la cual era totalmente exenta del plan que tuvo su ex marido con su hermana Eri.

-Ya ves, abuelo y abuela, quizá Inuyasha solo estaba irritado por el viaje, es típico-. Dijo Kagome sonriente al ver el cambio.

-¡Oh, querida!-. Dijo su abuela apenada.-Cuanto lamentamos haberle hecho hacer ese acto tan depravado-. Dijo la anciana con lamento.

-Despreocúpate, abuela. Inuyasha y yo, siempre solemos hacer el amor-. Sonrió Kagome.

-Así es, mi cielo. Y la verdad es que no tengo de que quejarme-. Acotó divertido el ambarino.

A Kagome le seguía llamando la atención, lo ameno que estaba su ex marido, no sospechaba nada y eso le jugaba puntos a favor de Inuyasha, el cual se mostraba radiante sobre la venganza que le tendrá preparada a su ex esposa y ni hablar de Eri.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome salió muy temprano, ya que debía ensayar las canciones que entonará en su recital, la pelinegra se despidió de sus abuelos y de su ex marido y por fin ese viernes, había llegado el momento del plan, pero aún faltaban detalles por ultimar, antes de que Eri e Inuyasha desenmascaren a Kagome.

A las 9 en punto de la mañana, Eri e Inuyasha, volvieron a reunirse en aquella cafetería de Londres. Eri lucía un pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa de vestir de mangas muy cortas y caídas como si fueras acampanadas y una cadena fina y dorada en su espalda que ajustaba la blusa. Era de color negro con estampado de rosas rojas y pétalos de otras flores de color blanco. Se calzó sandalias de tacón negras, estaba muy hermosa y elegante. Inuyasha optó por ponerse una camisa amarillo mostaza con rayas verticales y horizontales negras, jeans azules y zapatos de cuero marrones. Se reunieron a planear bien la venganza contra Kagome.

Al rato y con todo acordado, ambos estrecharon sus manos y la venganza contra la exitosa cantante, ya había sido aprobada sin obstáculos.

Mientras tanto, Kagome seguía ensayando en aquel canto bar sus canciones y ya había hecho su sesión de fotos. Eri e Inuyasha, fueron hacia la casa de fotos, ya que el fotógrafo que le hizo las fotos a Kagome, era el marido de Ayumi, una abogada muy amiga de Eri y que además es muy amiga de las hermanas Taijiya, Sango y Yuka.

Con todo lo que necesitaban el plan venganza, comenzaba en ese momento, Eri e Inuyasha no podían estar más felices de saber que por fin iban a bajarle a Kagome su codicia y ver cómo reaccionaba ante ello.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Kagome se pasó esta vez, pero por fin Eri e Inuyasha, ya cansados de las extorsiones de la exitosa cantante, planearon su venganza contra ella ¿Cuál será esa venganza planeada con ambos y de que les servirán las fotos? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Kaede y Myoga, pese a que esa noche vio a Inuyasha y Kagome muy amenos? El capítulo 8 lo revelará todo. Arrivederchi.

PD: Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y dejan sus reviews y los que no. A todos/as los que agregan la historia como favorita, debo ser el único hombre agradecido que se siente tan bien, sabiendo que tiene sus lectores/as y que lamentablemente se retira, jeje. Adio.


	8. Elaborando un plan

**Falso matrimonio.**

**Capítulo 8: **Elaborando un plan.

Eri, estacionó el auto alquilado en el aparcamiento de la inmensa mansión, y salió junto a Inuyasha de él. Juntos ingresaron a la mansión, ante la sorpresa de Kaede y Myoga.

-¡Eri!-. Exclamó sorprendido el anciano.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te esperábamos si no hasta la semana que viene?-. Preguntó anonadado.

Cuando Kaede terminó de abrazar a su adorada nieta, Myoga correspondió a abrazar él a Eri, fue entonces cuando Eri les dijo lo que pasaba.

-Abuelos, esto que tengo que hablarles, es muy serio y se trata de mi manipuladora hermana-. Comentó Eri con seriedad.

-¿Dime que ocurre con ella?-. Preguntó seria Kaede.

-El problema, señores Saavedra, es que ella y yo, no estamos casados realmente-. Confesó Inuyasha finalmente.

Ante la sorpresa de Kaede y Myoga, Eri pudo notar como sus abuelos, parecía que les cayera un planeta entero encima, un baldazo de agua helada como un glaciar. Ellos ya sospechaban que Kagome actuaba muy extraña e Inuyasha no se mostraba muy ameno con ella y era por eso que la habían llamado para la semana que viene, pero no previeron que adelante su viaje y menos con esas novedades tan malas.

-¿Es cierto?-. Preguntó Myoga tristemente.

-Sí-. Asintió Inuyasha con quedo.

-Abuelo, Kagome nos chantajeó a todos nosotros, incluso a Sango y tengo una prueba que demuestra su falta de respeto hacia la verdad-. Aseguró Eri.

-Quiero verlo-. Exigió Kaede enfadada.

Eri e Inuyasha, tomaron asiento en el amplio sofá y Eri sacó las fotos que le dio el fotógrafo y se las mostró a Kaede y a Myoga, que se quedaron fríos al ver a su nieta posando en lencería y masticando un chocolate. Está bien que eso no era nada malo, pero Kagome les había dicho que ella solo sería cantante y no iba a posar en lencería ni desnuda para ninguna revista, hasta en eso había mentido y manipulado a su marido para que no se fuera de la lengua. Myoga estaba tan furioso que rompió las fotos y se llevó sus manos al rostro como queriendo calmar su ira, Kaede estaba tan triste y desilusionada que no sabía que hacer.

-Y lo peor es que Eri, acaba de confesarme que Kagome la chantajeó con hacer que le quiten su credencial de abogada por un juicio que casi pierde, si no fingía ser ella y reemplazarme este fin de semana por qué no quiere que vaya al concierto de ella este fin de semana, por temor a que sus fans me vean con ella-. Acotó Inuyasha molesto.

-Y eso no es todo, su prometido Hojo Tendo, estará en su concierto, sospecho que esa debe ser otra de las razones-. Delató Eri

-¡¿Tendo dijiste?!-. Preguntó sulfurada Kaede.

-Sí, señora Kaede-. Reveló Inuyasha.- Ese imbécil, es el prometido de su nieta-.

Kaede y Myoga, estaban que no lo creían, su nieta favorita y heredera de su mansión y fortuna, iba a casarse con aquel hijo del hombre que quiso llevarlos a la ruina, sin importarle nada y encima fingir un matrimonio falso con Inuyasha, con quien estaba casado felizmente hasta el momento de su gran fama.

-No puedo creerlo-. Sollozó Myoga.-Que nuestra nieta nos esté haciendo esto-.

-Tranquilo, abuelo-. Lo calmó Eri.-Inuyasha y yo, tenemos un plan para bajarle los humos a la engreída de mi hermana, pero el tema es que Ayame debe quedar fuera de todo este asunto también ¿Quedó claro?-.

-Lo que sea, con tal de que Kagome pague por su mentira-. Adujo Kaede enfadada.

-Bien-. Aceptó Eri, suspirando seria.

La pelinegra de la vincha amarilla, hizo un llamado a Sango y esta ya tenía todo listo, para que ambas, junto con Inuyasha, le hagan sufrir en carne propia, la codicia de Kagome por haberlas chantajeado de manera poco convincente. Otro detalle que dejó fríos a Kaede y a Myoga, eran los métodos que Kagome usó para chantajearlos a él y a Eri, lo de la fiesta privada de Sango y él, y el error de Eri con aquella empresa de ferrocarriles y que hubiera pasado, si se sabía lo del fallo de un accidente aéreo, donde los familiares de las víctimas no sabían nada y Eri fue una de las abogadas que participó en ese juicio.

-Por cierto, ¿Saben lo del concierto de Kagome este fin de semana?-. Preguntó Inuyasha.

-No-. Respondió Myoga.-No nos dijo nada-.

-Es evidente-. Rió Inuyasha sarcástico.-Quiere estar con sus fans sin estorbos ni interrupciones-.

-Eso es más que evidente-. Acotó Eri llegando de una sala continua al comedor.

-¡Se acabó!-. Gritó Myoga sulfurado.-Mañana o pasado, Kagome se va a acordar de esto-.

-Tranquilo, abuelo. Ya te dije que Sango y yo, nos encargaremos de todo esto, e Inuyasha va a ayudarnos-. Volvió a calmarlo Eri.

Más tranquilos, Kaede y Myoga, recibieron el afectuoso abrazo de Eri y de Inuyasha, la venganza contra una manipuladora Kagome, estaba por darse a luz.

A la noche, Kagome, regresó de sus ensayos en aquel canto bar, Eri ya había regresado al hotel e Inuyasha, estaba leyendo un libro sentado muy cómodamente en el sofá del comedor. Kagome se acercó a él, dejando su cartera en uno de los sillones y abrazó a su ex marido por los hombros desde la espalda.

-¿Cómo has estado?-. Preguntó Kagome dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda y sonriente.

-Acá, leyendo un libro para tratar de abrir mi mente con mis comics-. Respondió Inuyasha cerrando el libro.

-¿Y por qué no saliste de paseo?-. Preguntó Kagome quitándose su chaqueta de manga corta.

-No es lo mismo salir solo que acompañado-. Le respondió mirándola fijamente.

-¡Ay!, no seas bobo. Tengo trabajo y además. Mañana podremos salir todo el día-. Respondió Kagome dándole otro beso.

Era evidente, que debía seguir fingiendo amor hacia él, aunque esos besos no eran fingidos, eran reales y ella quería que su matrimonio con Inuyasha siga viento en popa, pero con este acontecimiento que estaba por suceder, la cosa podía tornarse muy difícil de que todo esto, siga encarrilado hacia una mejoría. Por otro lado, a Inuyasha esto le venía como anillo al dedo, si él y Kagome salían mañana, Eri podrá empezar a elaborar el plan de venganza y cómo mañana, llegará Sango, ya que adelantó su viaje a Londres, toda la tarea será de lo más sencilla, además de que Inuyasha le dejó por escrito a Eri y a Sango, todo lo necesario para ese plan.

Kagome, subió a la habitación de ambos, luego de saludar afectuosamente a su marido y a sus abuelos, pese a que estos disimularon muy bien su enfado hacia quien iban a mencionar como heredera de todo. Kagome se quitó toda su ropa y entró al baño a darse una ducha que la relaje, estaba sumamente agotada y muy cansada, necesitaba descansar su garganta y su cuerpo. El agua tibia, empezó a relajarle cada milímetro de su cuerpo y de paso meditar todo. Sabía que era tarde para pedir disculpas, luego de sus actos, pero lo que no sospechaba, era la montaña de escombros que se le estaba por venir encima y de la cual difícilmente pueda escapar.

-_De esta no te salvas tan fácilmente, Kagome-._ Pensó Inuyasha mientras leía su libro.

A la hora de la cena, esta vez era todo sombrío, Kagome se extrañaba que cada vez que ella hablaba, sus abuelos les respondían escuetamente o Inuyasha casi no le hablaba. Era cómo si todo se hubiese descubierto y ese fue su más grande temor. Comía su carne asada con mucho temor y amargura. Incluso hasta con Judith la cosa no se tornaba muy buena.

Pero al parecer, Kagome no era tan lenta para pensar e incluso ella misma elaboró un plan por si sus sospechas llegaban a ser ciertas.

Horas más tarde, Inuyasha se acostó en la cama con una musculosa negra y un bóxer rojo y Kagome optó por dormir solo con una tanga de color blanco, a Inuyasha le daba mucho rencor, pensar que Hojo será quien la posea y eso lo ponía triste, pero sin embargo y si pensaba hacer lo que planeó con Eri y Sango, todo sus sueños se irían por la borda, la pelinegra se metió a la cama, le dio la espalda y se durmió.

-¿No vas a mirar la película conmigo?-. Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Mírala tú, señor interesado-. Respondió Kagome.-No miro TV ni comento nada con cocoritos que responden con desgano-.

-¿No sé cómo puedes tener el tupé de decir eso, cuando yo debería ser quien deba estar así y sin embargo te sigo este espantoso juego-. Vociferó Inuyasha enfadado.

En eso, Kagome se sentó en la cama y lo miró fijamente.

-A ver. ¿Qué parte no me entendiste o falla mucho tu audio?-. Preguntó Kagome irritada.-Te dije que si todo salía bien, revería lo del divorcio y seguiremos juntos, pero al parecer te pone celoso que yo sea famosa y tenga fans, así que no creo que debas hacerte el ofendido, cuando eres tú quien hunde más el barco, cuando yo trato de sacarlo a flote-. Acotó.

Kagome volvió a acostarse dándole la espalda e Inuyasha lanzó un suspiro de desgano, se acomodó en la cama y miró el solo la película. A veces sentía ganas de comentar las escenas con Kagome, pero esta estaba tan dormida que eso le daba fastidio, hasta que apagó el televisor y se acostó a dormir dándole él también la espalda a su ex esposa.

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha y los abuelos de Kagome, estaban desayunando, pero prefirieron esperar a Kagome. La pelinegra, bajó las escaleras para ir al desayunador del jardín y ver si lo que sospechaba era cierto. Lucía un pantalón de jean azul de Prusia, con una musculosa rosa, sandalias de taco medio y una camisa desabrochada de color amarillo oro de manga corta. Tomó asiento al lado de su ex marido, tomó una tostada untándole queso blanco y un poco de jalea de fresas, mientras Judith le servía su té con leche, azúcar, miel y un poco de crema láctea.

-¿No piensas decir nada?-. Preguntó de forma irónica Inuyasha.

-Qué tendría que decir?-. Respondió la pelinegra a modo de pregunta mientras se relamía su labio de arriba.

-No sé, algo-. La alentó su abuelo esperando a que de un resbalón.

-Pues,…Que esta tarde, Inuyasha y yo, saldremos de compras, ya que no quiero que el niño, vuelva a quejarse por estar solo todo el día-. Dijo Kagome.

-Me parece bien-. Dijo sonriente Kaede.

Tanto a Inuyasha como a los abuelos de Kagome, les llamaba mucho la atención lo relajada que estaba la pelinegra, era como si ella estuviera esperando como gato agazapado poder dar el golpe al ratón y cazarlo, solo rogaban que no sepa nada sobre la trampa que le pondrán en castigo por sus manipulaciones y mentiras.

Más tarde, y mientras Kagome contaba sus euros para salir de paseo con su ex marido, Inuyasha, hablaba por teléfono con Eri y esta le comentó todo el plan que ya tenían elaborado y que Sango ya había llegado esa mañana, que ahora estaba descansando y mañana ya tendrán todo listo para la firma del testamento y la sorpresa para Kagome. Inuyasha subió a la habitación que comparte con Kagome y vio que esta estaba en la biblioteca colgando el tubo del teléfono y luego como mandando un mensaje a alguien. Carraspeó llamando arduamente la atención de Kagome y esta volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Nada, solo recorría la biblioteca-. Respondió Kagome como si nada hubiese pasado.

Al ambarino le parecía muy sospechosa la actuación de Kagome, así que cuando estén de paseo, le hará la pregunta para saber si sus sospechas se hicieron visibles.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo y con muchas compras hechas, la pareja, fue a un restaurante y mientras esperaban a Eri, pidieron su comida, finalmente la pelinegra de la vincha amarilla llegó, lucía una minifalda de color negra ajustada, pantis transparentes de color negro, una camisa de manga corta roja y tacones negros de vestir. Tomó asiento al lado de su hermana y pidió su comida, fue entonces cuando Kagome dijo algo que a ambos los dejó helados.

-Sáben, he estado pensando en renunciar a la herencia y creo que el concierto también. Puede que este fin de semana, lo haga en Italia y no acá en Londres. Ya cancelé todo-. Comentó Kagome.

Fue un baldazo de agua helada par ambos, la pelinegra se sentía satisfecha, sabe que los descubrió y por la cara pálida de ambos, era elocuente que le tenían una trampa preparada. ¿Será así?

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Cuando todo parecía encarrilado hacia una trampa perfecta, Kagome parece que ha vuelto a usar su astucia para descubrir si había una trama contra ella, ¿La habrá descubierto? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo. Buona Sera y Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	9. La jugada de Kagome

**Falso matrimonio.**

**Capítulo 9: **La jugada de Kagome.

Inuyasha casi escupe todo el té que estaba tomando y Eri se atragantó con las migas de una masa dulce, se palmeó el pecho para que se le calme la tos e Inuyasha la ayudó junto con Kagome, palmeándole la espalda. Cuando todo volvió en si, retomaron el tema.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?. Hay mucho-. Preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo.

-Claro que sí. Soy millonaria, tengo una linda casa en España y no tengo mánager a quien pagarle ni me ande chupando la sangre como un vampiro hambriento y además, Londres me parece muy frío, pese a que hacen muy rico té acá-. Adujo la pelinegra afirmativamente.

-Pero,… los abuelos se van a sentir tristes si renuncias-. Dijo Eri con sonrisa incrédula.-Además yo te hago de manager en parte y no te chupo la sangre-. Agregó algo molesta.

-Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento-. Se excusó Kagome.-Pero en verdad, lo he pensado bien y no voy a aceptar esta herencia, hablaré esta noche con mis abuelos-.

Eri e Inuyasha, tenían que pensar algo rápido, esto no podía quedárseles en medio del camino, luego de elaborar tan perfecto plan para dejar mal parada a Kagome por sus manipulaciones y engaños, si eso sucedía, todo se les iba a ir por la borda y no iban a permitirlo.

-¡No, Kagome!-. Saltó Inuyasha repentinamente.- ¡Aceptarás esa herencia! Además ya te he perdonado y estuve pensando eso de que me dijiste de rever nuestro divorcio-.

-En primer término, no eres quien para decirme si debo aceptar esa herencia o no-. Lo encaró Kagome fulminantemente.- En segundo, creo que ya es un poco tarde, ya que de seguro le debiste decir a mis abuelos que tú y yo no estamos casados-. Recalcó enojada.

-¡no lo hizo!-. Saltó Eri.- Y eso hubiese sido lo ideal, para darte un escarmiento por tus manipulaciones y desfachatez de hacernos semejantes chantajes-.

Kagome guardó silencio durante unos instantes, ante las fijas miradas de Eri e Inuyasha, de ser así como lo dijo Eri, no tendría razones para aceptar la herencia y finalmente rever su matrimonio con Inuyasha y largar a Hojo, el tema era como iba a decírselo, sabiendo lo jodido que era ese hombre, pero Kagome sabe cómo mantenerlo a raya, ya que él tampoco se libró de los chantajismos de Kagome, aunque esta vez fue justificado y no debió perdonarlo por la enorme estafa que hizo la familia Tendo.

-Kagome piénsalo por favor-. Le rogó Eri.

-No lo sé. Ustedes dos están demasiado sospechosos. Es mejor que te vuelvas a España, Eri. He decidido cancelar mi recital de este fin de semana, ya que acá huelo algo muy extraño-. Fomentó Kagome con desconfianza.

-¡NO LO HARÁS! ó Inuyasha furioso golpeando la mesa.

El bar silenció inmediatamente y toda la gente, miró a un exasperado peliblanco, que agitadamente, miraba furioso a su ex esposa, para que no arruine el plan de hacerla sufrir por sus chantajes. Pero la que se puso furiosa ahora fue Kagome. Se puso de pie, agarró una masa con crema y se la estrelló a Inuyasha en la cara, haciéndole pasar el peor papelón de todo Londres y de paso propinarle una feroz cachetada. Eri no se atrevía ni a decir ni jota, estaba avergonzada.

-¡EN PRIMER LUGAR, TE DIJE QUE NO SOS QUIÉN PARA DECIRME QUE DEBO HACER Y VOY A CANCELAR ESE RECITAL Y A LA HERENCIA Y SI ME DETIENES, TE MASACRO! ó furiosa la pelinegra, tomó su cartera y se marchó.

Con la situación más calma y entre los murmullos de la gente que ahora no los observaban, Eri limpió el rostro de Inuyasha, con ayuda de un camarero y pagaron la cuenta para luego irse.

Más tarde y al mediodía, Eri se reunió con Sango a almorzar en un bonito pase estilo mercado de pulgas, cerca del puerto de Londres. Ambas disfrutaban de un almuerzo vegetariano con aderezos y de beber coca Cola Light. Pero no lo disfrutaban tanto, ya que Eri le comentaba lo que ocurrió esa mañana en aquel bar.

-Fue tremendo, Sango. Kagome parecía un tigre desencadenado, estaba furiosa-. Negaba Eri mientras lo comentaba.

-No me hubiera gustado estar allí-. Dijo Sango haciendo una mueca.-Pero si Kagome renuncia a todo, todo esto que hemos planeado, se nos irá por la borda-.

-Así es, hay que convencerla de que la acepte y así poder darle el escarmiento que se merece por manipularnos, hay que pensar algo rápido-. Dijo Eri algo desesperada.

-Tranquilízate, Eri. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo-. La calmó Sango.

-Ojalá sea pronto. Mi hermana dijo que planea hacer su recital en Italia, lo que no sé es donde-. Fomentó Eri con lamento.

-No será necesario, debemos impedir que cancele el recital y a la herencia. Son nuestras claves para que reciba lo que merece-. Alentó Sango.

-Es cierto, pero temo que a estas horas, ya haya hecho una de esas cosas, la de cancelar el concierto-. Dijo Eri tomándose el rostro.

-¡Ay, ya, Eri! Deja de ser tan negativa-. La regañó Sango.

En eso, un muchacho que reparte periódicos, pasaba por la zona diciendo a viva voz la noticia de último momento y en cómo mucha gente, le compraba el periódico. Eri lo llamó rápidamente antes que se le agoten y le compró, pero un fan enloquecido, quiso sacarle el diario para leerlo él, pero Eri se defendió dándole tremenda zurra y el sujeto siendo llevado por la policía por loco. Con la cosa más calma, Eri y Sango, retomaron su charla. Solo cuando Eri leyó el diario, se lo dio a Sango, que dejó un rato su almuerzo y miró la tapa principal.

El periódico, anunciaba que Kagome suspendió su gira por Londres y posiblemente la haga en Italia además de tener el sueño de comprarse una casa nueva en el barrio de los famosos en Miami Beach. Sango quería tenerla cerca para matarla.

-¿Sigo siendo una negativa?-. Preguntó Eri socarronamente.

-Mejor ponte a pensar en algo que haga que Kagome recapacite. Tenemos que llevar este plan a cabo, o realmente perderemos la confianza de tus pobres abuelos, a los cuales, tu hermana también les mintió descaradamente, con lo de estar casada con Inuyasha, cuando va a casarse con ese gusano de Tendo-. Protestó Sango.- ¡Aysh!, quisiera tenerla al lado y darle un buen par de golpes para hacerla reaccionar!-. Gruñó.

-No eres la única, he estado tratando de convencerla durante años, para que vea la clase de calaña que es ese Hojo, pero es tan testaruda que me rendí y dejé que haga lo que quiera. Cuando le quite toda la plata que ese gusano pueda, la va a dejar seca. Pero algo si te aseguro, esa basura, no va a tocar ni un billete de mis abuelos, así como tampoco, esa loca de mi prima Ayame-. Dijo Eri determinante y firme.

-En eso estoy contigo-. La apoyó Sango.- Defenderemos el dinero de tus abuelos de manos sucias como la de esos 2 y disculpa que lo vaya a decir, pero las de tú hermana también-.

Eri suspiró, en un momento, quería ponerse en contra de las palabras de Sango, sabe que su hermana nunca fue así y lo que hacía lo hacía por puro tonta y el haberse comprometido con Hojo fue uno de sus peores errores y ahora su familia y sus amigas, querían hacérselas pagar caro.

Mientras tanto, Kagome paseaba sola por todo Londres. Se compró valijas extras para llevar las cosas que se compraba y esta vez se sentía demasiado sola paseando en su auto rentado, deseaba tener a Inuyasha al lado de ella y conversar, pero además sacarse una duda ¿Por qué quería que hiciese ese recital y seguir como cantante si él mismo la tenía harta con que dejara eso? La verdad estaba sumamente confundida, pero sabe que respecto a lo de la herencia, le iba a doler tener que renunciar a ella ¿Y si sus abuelos nombraban heredera a Ayame? Kagome rogaba que sus abuelos no fueran tan estúpidos como para nombrar heredera a esa víbora.

De solo pensarlo se le crispaban los nervios, pero en todo caso, sus abuelos ya tenían en claro la clase de persona que es Ayame y por consiguiente no la nombrarán heredera, pero si quizá a Eri y a Inuyasha le dejen una parte de esa fortuna. Volvió a pensar que respecto a eso algo tenían tramado esos dos y casualmente eso debía ser el punto, que ambos traten de hacer que no se quede con la herencia por haberlos manipulado. La pelinegra rió tozudamente u se tomó su frente, aprovechando que estaba detenida en un semáforo para meditarlo mejor.

Cuando arrancó, no muy lejos de allí, encontró un lugar donde aparcar su auto e ir a almorzar ella ahora y luego irse a su casa, pero antes cancelar el recital y averiguar por los próximos vuelos a Italia o Estados Unidos, ya que su idea de comprarse una casa en Miami Beach, era su máximo sueño y alejarse del presuntuoso de su ex marido.

Mientras tanto y divagando por el metro londinense con su mochila y paquetes de compras, un solitario Inuyasha Taisho, pensaba en su ex mujer, era como si el pensamiento y sentimiento fuesen mutuos. Ël también pensaba en que estuvo mal en haberle gritado así a Kagome y que debió mantener la cautela, pero eso de que inesperadamente, su ex esposa renuncie a la herencia y arruinar todo, era algo que no se lo esperaba.

Más tarde y cerca de la tarde noche, Kagome regresó a la mansión de sus abuelos nuevamente cargada de cosas, excepto que esta vez, en menor cantidad. Ingresó y fue directamente a su habitación a dejar sus paquetes, al entrar vio a su abuela sentada al lado de Inuyasha y este acostado en la cama y se quedó un poco sorprendida, dejó todos sus paquetes a un costado de la habitación, su cartera en la silla y fue a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué le pasó?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-No lo sé, dice no sentirse bien, que ya estaba así cuando vino en el metro-. Explicó Kaede.

Kagome se mordió apenas el labio de abajo, se lavó sus manos en el lavatorio del baño y luego fue hacia la cama donde estaba Inuyasha, le tocó la frente a su marido e hizo un gesto.

-Tiene fiebre-. Aseguró Kagome.

La pelinegra sacó de una de sus valijas, un termómetro digital, ganándole a su abuelo que ya había ido a buscar uno. Colocó la metálica punta del aparato en la oreja izquierda del peliblanco y presionó un botón, en cuestión de segundos el termómetro le detectó la temperatura y en efecto, Inuyasha tenía fiebre, ya que marcaba 38.3 de temperatura.

Ahora Kagome debía lidiar con 2 problemas, uno era dirimir si hacer ese recital o cuidar a su enfermo marido como paquete de opción 1 o seguir con su renuncia a la herencia e ignorar todo como segundo paquete, eligió el primero, pero el recital ya lo había suspendido y sus abuelos no lo saben, pero ahora Kagome tiene una obligación, que para ella lo es primero que todo y es que aunque se haya peleado fuertemente con su marido deberá cuidarlo El tema era que la semana entrante, es la estrategia por al herencia y que pasaba si Kagome le llegaba a decir a sus abuelos que ella renunciaba a la susodicha herencia por decisión de ella. De seguro no iban a tomarlo muy bien y Sango y Eri e Inuyasha, quieren que ella pague por sus manipulaciones, pero ahora este giro inesperado de Inuyasha enfermo podrá cambiar todo y ver que tan buena esposa resulta ser Kagome aunque quiera separarse de su esposo. ¿Qué se sacará de todo esto?

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Vaya, Kagome ahora quiere renunciar a todo y para colmo este problema surgido con Inuyasha, pero Kagome decidió cuidarlo ¿Estrategia o verdad? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo. Arrivederchi y Buena Sera.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	10. Cumplir como esposa

**Falso matrimonio.**

**Capítulo 10: **Cumplir como esposa.

Kagome, lanzó un suspiro y fue hacia donde estaba su maleta de viaje y sacó un libro y lo leyó, era un libro de medicinas que compró en una librería de Londres. Cuando terminó de leerlo, se dirigió a su enfermo ex esposo.

-Regreso enseguida, quédate en la cama-. Le recomendó Kagome.

-¿Dónde quieres que vaya en este estado deplorable?-. Preguntó Inuyasha.

La pelinegra no le esgrimió respuesta, y se marchó. Fue a la biblioteca, tomó el teléfono y llamó al dueño del canto bar, para anunciar que ese fin de semana, no irá, ya que tiene a su marido muy enfermo y deberá cuidarlo.

-¡De ninguna manera!-. Se negó el dueño del canto bar.

-¡Escúchame, Koga. Sé que no debo, pero mi marido está muy enfermo y cancelo el recital, te guste o no!-. Gritó la pelinegra furiosa.

Kagome cortó el teléfono, que casi lo desarma y de mal humor, salió hacia la cocina, allí Judith, la vio entrar con cara de muy pocos amigos. La pelinegra, sacó un delantal de cocina amarillo y fue a su habitación. Se mudó de ropa, tratando de no despertar a su enfermo esposo, se puso un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa roja de manga corta y tacones medianos. Se calzó el delantal y volvió a tocarle la frente a Inuyasha, estaba muy caliente.

-Creo que me llegó la hora-. Susurró el peliblanco.

-¡Ay, deja de decir sandeces!-. Dijo enfadada la pelinegra.-Solo tienes un fuerte estado gripal-.

Kagome ntó que la fiebre debió haberle aumentado, ya que Inuyasha tenía chuchos de frío y se tapó con las frazadas, pese al día primaveral que hacía. Kagome salió de la habitación, justo cuando apareció Judith.

-Hazme un favor, Judith. Cuídalo unos instantes, mientras voy a preparar algo-. Le pidió Kagome.

-Claro, niña. Vaya tranquila-. Dijo la robusta mucama en su acento cubano.

Kagome se lo agradeció y llamó a su hermana Eri, que le pidió le haga las siguientes compras. Eri estaba algo extrañada por el pedido, pero al saber que Inuyasha estaba muy engripado, la pelinegra de la vincha amarilla accedió al pedido de su hermana famosa. Mientras tanto, en el hospital, un furioso Koga, estaba protestando por la cancelación del recital.

-Es como te digo, Hojo. Tu querida mujercita, acaba de cancelar el recital por cuidar de su ex marido-. Gruñó Koga molesto.

-Vaya, ¿Así que hizo eso?-. Preguntó Hojo socarronamente.-No te preocupes, veré como quitamos a ese estorbo llamado Taisho. No te preocupes. Esta es la última vez que Kagome cancela un recital y más cuando le pasemos factura-.

-Procura que sean 9 cifras. Te juro que esta las paga-. Masculló Koga y cortó la llamada.

Pero en la mente de Koga, se tejía algo más y era que él también, se estaba enamorando de la exitosa cantante, por lo que Kagome, tendrá muchos problemas, aparte de los que ya tiene.

Más tarde, Eri llegó a la mansión de sus abuelos, aparcó su auto y entró a la enorme casa, allí fue a la cocina, donde su hermana la esperaba.

-Aquí tienes las medicinas que me pediste y las plantas medicinales-. Dijo Eri dejando los paquetes en la amplia mesa de losa.

-Gracias-. Le agradeció su hermana.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esto?-. Preguntó Eri curiosa.

-No es evidente-. Pienso dormir sin interrupciones esta noche-. Respondió Kagome.

-Solo espero no lo mates-. Dijo Eri con mueca de pánico

-deja de decir bobadas, solo prepararé una medicina para que le baje la fiebre-. Rezongó Kagome molesta por la desconfianza de su hermana.

-Ay disculpa, señorita delicada. Solo quería hacer un poco de humor-. Protestó Eri con enfado.

A Kagome casi se le escapa una risa, pero le era imposible. Sabe que su hermana, está tramando algo para que ella no reciba la herencia de sus abuelos y para ello se alió con Sango y su ex marido para tenderle alguna trampa, cosa que no deseaba fuese verdad. Cuando se fue su hermana a ver al paciente, Kagome puso manos a la obra y a preparar la medicina.

Más tarde, la pelinegra terminó de prepararla. Se secó las manos en su delantal amarillo y tomó un cucharón sopero y sirvió un poco de la medicina en un vaso. Además, preparó un poco de jugo de cerezas, para quitar el mal sabor, cuando lo termine y su marido no se queje como un niño caprichoso por no querer tomar su medicina. En ese lapso, Eri aprovechó que Kagome estaba con sus deberes de esposa y aprovechó a llamar a Sango para chismearle la noticia y ver que se hacía con este imprevisto.

-Es mejor que la vigiles-. Le pidió Sango.-No se, pero tengo la sospecha de que hace esto para ver que es buena y luego vuelva con sus manipulaciones-.

-Lo sé-. Murmuró Eri desconfiada.-Pero,… es que hasta canceló su recital con tal de cuidarlo y no creo que esté fingiendo-.

-Es cierto-. Dijo Sango pensativa.-Pero igual mantenla vigilada y cuéntame luego que pasó, quizá Kagome esté recapacitando finalmente, aunque me sigue sonando raro esto de que quiere renunciar a la herencia-.

-A mí también, pero habrá que convencerla de que acepte, para hacerle la jugada-. Formuló Eri.

-De acuerdo. Ahora ve a ver que hace y esta noche nos juntamos a cenar y me cuentas que sucedió-. Peticionó Sango.

-De acuerdo, te dejo un beso-. Se despidió Eri.

-Igualmente-. Se despidió Sango.

En ese momento, Eri cortó la llamada y al salir de la biblioteca, pudo ver a Kagome que se dirigía hacia la habitación de ella y su ex marido y era raro que no la haya escuchado, ya que los tacones de Kagome, resonaban en el piso de parqué de madera pulida y sin decir nada, siguió sigilosamente a su hermana hasta el dormitorio y observó que pasaba. Pudo ver que Inuyasha y Kagome parecían discutir por la medicina.

-Kagome, huele muy feo-. Dijo el ambarino con expresión de asco.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que tomártela o no va a bajarte la fiebre y esta noche, quiero dormir-. Le exigió la pelinegra medio harta.

-No tomaré eso-. Insistió Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha, no empieces con tus caprichos, ya me tienes harta con ello!-. Dijo Kagome en tono elevado y muy enojada.

-No la tomaré-. Volvió a decir el ambarino caprichosamente y se tapó con las frazadas.

Kagome perdió la paciencia y lanzó y gruñido, estaba furiosa. Pero de repente, tuvo una idea. Desprendió del cuello de su camisa, un camafeo que tenía prendido de él y corrió la tira de su delantal que iba sujeto al cuello, tocó con su dedo índice la punta del alfiler que sujeta el camafeo y comprobó que era lo ideal, pero pensó que sería cruel, pero su cabeza no tardó en pensar algo rápido y estaba segura que eso funcionaría.

-Si no te tomas esto, habrá que inyectarte una medicina muy fuerte-. Susurró Kagome cerca del oído de un acobijado Inuyasha.

-¡NO!-. Gritó el ambarino saliendo de entre las sábanas y frazada.-¡Jeringas no!-. Suplicó.

En ese momento, Kagome aprovechó de tomarle la nuca y meterle el vaso en la boca y hacerle tragar toda la medicina. Le palmeó el pecho para que se la trague y el ambarino empezó a toser y a hacer puchero, ya que la medicina sabía horrible, pero eso lo calmaría.

-¡AAJJJJ. Que asco!-. Se quejó el ambarino como un chiquillo.- Tráeme algo rápidooo-.

-Aquí tienes, bebito-. Dijo Kagome incrédula, ante semejante reacción de niño de su esposo.

Inuyasha se bebió todo el vaso de jugo de cerezas, sin siquiera tomar aire y comenzó a respirar agitado, se secó su boca con la falda del delantal de Kagome y esta se lo quitó bruscamente, mirándolo fulminantemente.

-Bien, ahora te bajará la fiebre. Procura quedarte en cama-. Ordenó la pelinegra enojada.

-Sí, mami-. Dijo el peliblanco con desdén.

-¡Eres insoportable!-. Gritó Kagome furiosa y se fue.

Eri, que observaba desde una habitación continua, no pudo evitar reírse ante semejante show hecho por su ex cuñado y su hermana, la actuación que hizo Inuyasha por beber esa medicina por la fuerza, fue todo un espectáculo. El gesto, la exageración de Inuyasha y en cómo se bebió todo ese jugo, ni que le hubieran dado veneno. Está bien que esa medicina sabía horrible, pero la pelinegra se había preocupado por su estado de salud y ahora realmente se comportaba como una esposa, cosa que había olvidado no hace mucho, puesto que cuando se casaron, Kagome cumplía con todas sus obligaciones de esposa y no solo en cuanto al placer sexual, si no en cuanto a cuidados y mantenerlo bien, hasta que cómo se dijo, todo se había perdido, cuando incrementó su fama como cantante y se metió con ese Hojo Tendo que ella no sabía, él había estafado a sus abuelos y ahora tramaba un plan, por un desquiciado Koga, que estaba furioso porque Kagome canceló su recital, para cuidar a su enfermo ex marido o no tan ex.

Más tarde, Eri se había ido de la mansión de sus abuelos, luego de mantener una charla con ellos, sobre la trama contra Kagome, aunque esto último, hará rever la situación. Mientras, Inuyasha dormía plácidamente, la medicina comenzaba a hacerle efecto y Kagome, que estaba sentada a su lado derecho, miró el termómetro y vio que la temperatura, había bajado mucho y estaba en 37.9, el ambarino ya no sentía escalofríos ni nada aunque sí un poco decaído, ya que aún quedaba algo de esa gripe. Pero su mujer, se encargó de curarlo.

-Gracias-. Musitó el peliblanco medio adormecido.

-No es nada-. Expresó Kagome medio sonriente.

La pelinegra, le acarició el pecho y luego guardó el termómetro en el cajón de su mesa de luz, pero de repente, su mente se vio atormentada al volver a tener esos pensamientos acerca de que su hermana, su mejor amiga y sus abuelos, estén por tenderle una trampa respecto a la herencia y con la complicidad de su ex esposo. Se pegó con la palma de su mano derecha sobre su frente y negó levemente con su cabeza, sacándose esas ideas absurdas, ellos no serían capaces de hacerle una cosa semejante, aunque eso no era del todo cierto.

Kagome se levantó de la cama repentinamente, y se paró frente a la amplia ventana de la habitación y observó el paisaje del inmenso jardín de la mansión que quizá sea suya o no. Apretó con sus manos, la falda de su amarillo delantal y pegó dos taconazos leves con su zapato de tacón izquierdo e hizo una mueca como queriendo resignarse a todo o no.

Mientras tanto y sin saberlo, Hojo volvió a contactar a Koga para decirle su plan, por la cancelación de Kagome del recital.

-Koga. Ya sé como Kagome podrá indemnizarte por la cancelación del recital por cuidar a ese papanatas de Taisho-. Dijo Hojo.

-Dila ya-. Lo alentó el pelinegro de ojos azules.

-¿Recuerdas que Kagome tiene que cobrar una herencia de sus abuelos? Pues exígele el 52% de ello y yo me encargaré de que sea efectivo, aparte de que elaboraré una trampa para separarla de ese Taisho y hacer que definitivamente odie a su hermana y a esa Sango Taijiya, creyendo que la traicionaron-. Comentó Hojo su plan macabro.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Perdón por la demora, pero esto se ha puesto interesante. Kagome, al parecer, cumplió nuevamente con sus obligaciones de esposa,, cosa que hizo rever el plan a Eri y a Sango, pese a que estas siguen desconfiando de ellas, pero ahora surgió un nuevo problema para la exitosa cantante yes que su prometido y un resentido Koga, planean acabar con su felicidad. ¿Qué hará Kagome?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi

Guille (Knight Rider)


	11. Una drástica decisión

**Falso matrimonio.**

**Capítulo 11: **Una drástica decisión.

Koga pensó bien el plan de Hojo y elaboró una respuesta.

-Pues que sea efectiva, aunque lo mejor sería que me de todo, esta no voy a perdonársela-. Formuló el pelinegro.

-¿Estás loco?-. Preguntó Hojo.-No pudo hacer eso, además Kagome no aceptaría de ninguna manera y me demandaría-.

-O lo haces o te delato de esta traició ó Koga.-Quiero toda esa herencia, ya que esta suspensión, me las va a pagar todas y tú me vas a ayudar a menos que aceptes algo-.

-Qué cosa-. Inquirió saber Hojo preocupado.

-Que Kagome sea mi mujer y te olvides de ella, estoy sumamente enamorado de ella y la quiero para mí-. Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo con maldad.

-¿Estás loco? o realmente no sabes lo que dices-. Respondió Hojo alterado.-Ella es mi prometida-.

-Pues ve pensando en buscarte otra, quiero esa herencia y a Kagome y si no cumples,…-. Amenazó nuevamente Koga satisfecho y cortó la llamada.

Hojo colgó la llamada, estaba pálido como la harina, Koga lo había amenazado con querer la herencia de Kagome en resarcimiento por la suspensión del recital y aparte que ella sea su prometida y lo deje a él. Hojo no iba a permitirlo y ahora deberá romper su alianza con Koga y pensar cómo debe persuadir a Kagome de todo esto, pero antes debe advertir a Eri y a Sango y así todo irá para sus molinos antes de que vayan a los de Koga.

En tanto, en la mansión Saavedra, Kagome seguía cuidando a su algo mejorado marido, pero ahora había un nuevo problema y era que Judith había enfermado y Kagome era quien debía encargarse de algunas cosas de la casa, hasta que mejore. A Kagome no le agradó mucho la idea, pero si ella iba a ser la única heredera de esa mansión, debía empezar a aprender algunas cosas, aunque ya tenga experiencia en ello.

-Bueno, Inuyasha-. Comenzó Kagome.-Ahora que te bajó la fiebre y estas mejor, debo atender algunos quehaceres de la casa. Eri vendrá a ayudarme-. Informó.

-De acuerdo, de todas formas, como dices, ya me siento un poco mejor-. Afirmó el ambarino.-Lástima que haya sido con esa medicina tan horrible.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero gracias a esa medicina que preparé, estas mejor y pude dormir sin quejidos tuyos por tu gripe-. Adujo la pelinegra

Cuando la pelinegra iba a marcharse, algo llamó su atención y fueron unas palabras de Inuyasha.

-Gracias y espero que esto no sea por la herencia-. Murmuró el peliblanco.

-¿Qué dijiste?-. Preguntó Kagome enarcando una ceja y volteando hacia él.

-…-.

-¡SI CREES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO POR INTERÉS, TE EQUIVOCAS! Y YA ESTOY HARTA DE ESTE ASUNTO DE LA HERENCIA, ¡RENUNCIO A TODO!-. Gritó furiosa la pelinegra y salió de la habitación a pasos agigantados.

Los abuelos de Kagome, se alarmaron al escuchar los gritos de su nieta, pero antes de que se levanten del sofá, vieron a Kagome bajar de la escalera quitándose su delantal de cocina e ir a la cocina. Luego salió de ella y tomó su cartera y se marchó. Subió a su auto y emprendió viaje hacia el centro de Londres. Kaede y Myoga, supieron que Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieron una confrontación y por las dudas no se animaban a preguntar nada, ya que Kagome podía hacer arder troya. En tanto en la habitación, un temeroso Inuyasha no salía del shock provocado al ver la transformación de su esposa por no haberse mordido la lengua y hablar de más.

Más tarde, Kagome volvió a hacer uso de sus tarjetas de crédito y mientras bebía algo fresco en un bar al aire libre, disfrutando de ese hermoso día soleado y caluroso, una persona indeseada, se hizo presente en su mesa, era Koga.

-Sospeché que estarías acá-. Dijo el pelinegro tomando asiento como si nada.

-En primer lugar, podrías pedir permiso para sentarte en mi mesa y segundo, no estoy de humor para nada-. Rezongó la pelinegra de mal humor.

-Me importa poco. Tenemos que hablar seriamente-. Dijo Koga desinteresado.

-Si es por lo del recital, ya veré como te compenso. Pero te repito, que ahora no estoy de humor para nada-. Insistió Kagome tomándose el rostro.

-Pues naturalmente que tendrás que resarcirme por la cancelación del recital, pero aparte tengo que decirte otra cosa-. Insistió ahora Koga.

-Dila y vete, quiero estar sola-. Dijo Kagome en tono algo elevado sin destapar su rostro.

-Estoy enamorado de ti-. Dijo Koga sin sobresaltos.- Y cuando estés mejor, hablaremos-.

Kagome destapó su rostro lentamente con una expresión de sorpresa en él, en el preciso instante en que Koga se iba. ¿Qué diablos acababa de escuchar?, ¿Acaso ese sujeto le confesó estar enamorado de ella, cuando está comprometida con otro hombre y recién se está divorciando de otro? Realmente estaba confundida, ese día iba a ser demasiado largo e interminable.

Kagome pagó su refresco y se fue. Pero antes de regresar a la casa de sus abuelos a preparar su equipaje, hizo algunos trámites y cuando empezó a caer la noche, regresó a su auto y volver a casa a descansar, ya un poco más relajada.

Al llegar, aparcó su auto, pero aparte encontró el de su hermana, que estaba en la mansión de sus abuelos. Bajó del auto y entró en la casa. Allí Eri la recibió, lucía un pantalón de vestir gris, una camisa celeste cielo claro y botas de vestir de taco mediano. Tenía puesto el mismo delantal de cocina que Kagome lució esos días que cuidó de Inuyasha hasta ese conflicto por haber hablado de más sin haberlo pensado.

-¿Qué ocurrió esta mañana?-. Preguntó Eri a modo de reproche y preocupada.

-Nada, Eri. Es que a veces, Inuyasha se pasa de tonto-. Respondió Kagome.

-Pues para irritarte de esa forma, si que debió pasarse, aunque tú no eres la excepción-. Adujo Eri.

-Pues si te trataran de interesada, razones no te faltarían-. Aseveró Kagome.

-¿Qué no es así?-. Preguntó Eri cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira Eri, esa es la razón por la que lo mandé al diablo. Y es mejor que sepas algo, antes de que tú también cometas un error-. Advirtió Kagome.

-Cual-. La alentó Eri.

-Que pienso renunciar a la herencia de nuestros abuelos y así me dejan en paz. Pasado mañana me vuelvo a España. Ya reservé lugar en el primer vuelo de la mañana-. Aseguró Kagome.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso te volviste loca?-. Preguntó Eri anonadada.

-No Eri. No me volví loca, es que ya estoy harta de todo. El haber cuidado a Inuyasha por que estuvo enfermo no fue por la herencia como el muy retrasado creyó-. Determinó Kagome.

-Pero,…-. Murmuró Eri.

-No hay peros que valgan, Eri. Empezaré a hacer mi equipaje mañana y subirme a ese avión y no podrán impedírmelo. Tengo muchas giras en que pensar-. Aseguró Kagome.

Kagome subió a su habitación, ante una pasmada Eri. Si Kagome realmente renunciaba a todo, todo el plan que elaboraron para hacerla quedar mal por sus manipulaciones y caprichos, se iba a ir al diablo. Mañana, Eri deberá hablar con Sango y decirle todo esto, ya que si eso sucede, la cosa tomará un giro inesperado y aparte de hablar con Kaede y Myoga y ver si ellos pueden convencer a una decidida Kagome, dispuesta a todo.

Kagome entró a su dormitorio, y vio a Inuyasha mirando la televisión y acostado, ya que pese a la medicina preparada por su ex esposa, aún está algo débil, pero mejor. El ambarino dejó un rato de mirar el fútbol y clavó la mirada en Kagome, que ni lo miró, aún estaba enfadada por lo que le dijo esa mañana, en la que la sacó de las casillas por hablar de más.

-Kagome, lo siento por lo de esta mañana, pero es que,… después de lo sucedido en España,…-. Musitó el peliblanco arrepentido.

Mientras Kagome se quitaba su vestido y quedaba solamente en lencería frente a su ex marido, le respondió a su dicho.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas, pasado mañana me vuelvo a España y si quieres, puedes hacer lo mismo. Dejaré todo en manos de Eri-. Comentó la pelinegra.

-¿Estás loca?-. Saltó el ambarino exasperado.

-Lo mismo le pregunté yo-. Respondió Eri apoyada en la puerta de la habitación.

Kagome procedió a vestirse. Se puso un pantalón de jean azul, una camisa a cuados de color rojo, blanco y negro y botas de vestir de color negras como las de su hermana. Pero antes de salir de la habitación hecha una furia, dijo sus palabras.

-Es mí decisión-. Aseguró la ojimarrón encarando a ambos y se fue.

Eri siguió a su hermana hasta la cocina, ya que esa noche, ambas deberán preparar la cena, ya que Judith, estaba imposibilitada, debido a su estado gripal. Kagome, antes de poner manos a la obra junto a su hermana, le dio de esa medicina a Judith y ella fue más agradecida que Inuyasha y no hizo el berrinche que hizo el ambarino porque sabía mal, es más casi ni bebió el jugo de manzanas que le llevó Kagome para que se le quite el mal sabor de boca que dejaba esa medicina.

Al rato, Kagome se puso otro delantal de cocina, que era idéntico al de su hermana, salvo que este en vez de ser amarillo era blanco y así entre ambas, preparar la cena.

-Kagome,…¿Pensaste bien la payasada que acabas de decirme cuando regresaste de la calle?-. Preguntó Eri mientras trozaba un pedazo grande de carne.

-Claro que sí, Eri. Lo pensé muy bien-. Respondió Kagome segura mientras ella cortaba unas verduras y sacaba unos huevos de la heladera.

-¿Pensaste en lo triste que se pondrán nuestros abuelos si saben que renuncias a su herencia, luego de que ellos te nombraron única heredera, porque yo no quise aceptarla?-. Preguntó Eri, mientras dejaba otra chuleta de carne en el plato.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó Kagome dejando de cortar las zanahorias.-¿Renunciaste a la herencia?-.

-Sí-. Respondió Eri sin mirarla.-Renuncié por la sencilla razón de que tú eres la indicada para poder conservar mejor ese dinero. Yo gano muy bien y la verdad, no quiero correr riesgos y menos tentarme-. Concluyó con determinación.

-Entonces, dejemos que Ayame se quede con todo-. Fomentó Kagome.

Eri dejó de cortar la carne o ella iba a cortarse un dedo si seguía y más con lo que acaba de decir su hermana y creyó oír mal, pero no.

-¿Eres consciente de la estupidez que acabas de decir?-. Preguntó Eri enojada.

-Si, Eri. Soy muy consciente-. Aseguró Kagome.

-Pues pareciera que no-. Replicó Eri disgustada.-Además, no necesito recordarte quien inició todo esto con sus manipulaciones y andar amenazando a todo el mundo-.

-Sí, lo reconozco-. Admitió Kagome.-Y es por ello que he decidido renunciar a todo y dejártelo-.

-Pues no lo acepto-. Determinó Eri.

-Bien, entonces como dije, hablaré con Ayame y dejarle todo a ella-. Dijo Kagome despreocupada.

-Realmente estas muy mal-. Gruñó Eri enojada.

-Sí, estaré tan mal que tú, Sango y mi ex marido, me quieren de seguro tender una trampa para castigarme por mis manipulaciones, cosa que ni quiero llegar a sospechar, pero algo dentro mío, me dice que algo traman ustedes tres. Sé que Sango debe de estar por venir en estos días. Así que no voy a caer en la trampa de ustedes, directamente renuncio a todo y si no lo quieres, pues que lo tenga la loca de nuestra prima-. Dijo Kagome segura.

Pero antes de que Eri, que estaba bastante furiosa, le responda, una voz triste y masculina llamó la atención de ambas.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando-. Siseó la voz de Myoga.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Les dejo aquí el 11er capitulo de esta historia, en la cual, Kagome ha decidido renunciar a todo y Koga le confesó su amor a la popular cantante. Pero por otro lado, todo esto se desencadenó porque Inuyasha no sabe mantener su bocota cerrada. Lo que pase con la decisión de Kagome. En el siguiente episodio. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	12. Renuncio a todo

**Falso matrimonio.**

**Capítulo 12:** Renuncio a todo.

Myoga, estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, esperando una respuesta de su nieta, mientras la otra, no se animaba a esgrimir palabra alguna, sabe que allí, podía arder troya en cuestión de segundos, así que prefirió el silencio.

-Estoy esperando, Kagome-. Dijo Myoga molesto.

-No escuchaste mal, abuelo. Renuncio a la herencia, mañana mismo me vuelvo a España, ya que sospechosamente, mi querida hermana y mi ex marido, quieren tenderme una trampa-. Respondió Kagome sin inconvenientes.

-¿Cómo que ex marido? ¿Qué quieres decir, explícate?-. Exigió Myoga sorprendido.

Eri se tomó el rostro, sabía que su hermana había metido la pata. La tomó de un brazo y a la fuerza la llevó a la biblioteca, donde ambas se encerraron a discutir sobre ese asunto.

-¿Acaso te volviste loca?-. Gritó Eri furiosa.-Acabas de hacerla linda-.

-Es la verdad-. Respondió Kagome cruzada de brazos.-Y hasta que no me confieses y seas honesta que tú, Sango e Inuyasha no me tienen una trampa tendida, no detendré esta locura y diré todo, después de todo, este embrollo lo empecé yo-. Adujo.

-¡Ok, ok!-. Gimoteó Eri tratando de recomponer la compostura.-Sí, Entre los tres, queríamos castigarte por la manera en que nos manipulaste para recibir la herencia de nuestros abuelos. Queríamos darte una lección, pero ahora que embarraste más la cancha con esto de renunciar a la herencia y dejársela a esa desfachatada de Ayame, vamos a tener que dar vuelta la tortilla-.

-definitivamente-. Dijo Kagome satisfecha.

Eri, quería saltarle a la yugular a su hermana y ahorcarla, esa sonrisa soberbia y de satisfacción, le hacía hervir la sangre como la lava de un volcán activo, pero no sabía cómo se contenía de no golpearla ahí mismo, apretaba la falda de su delantal y de repente agachó levemente su cabeza y salió de la biblioteca llorando. Myoga que la vio, fue hasta la biblioteca y vio a Kagome tomándose el rostro y maldiciendo en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasó, Kagome?-. Preguntó su abuelo preocupado.

Kagome no pudo seguir evadiendo a su abuelo, así que al verse acorralada, tuvo que aceptar el confesar toda la verdad. Lo malo es que cuando diga quien es su prometido, todo se volverá un loquero infernal, a menos que alguien le salve el pellejo.

Al día siguiente y luego de una cena muy silenciosa y sin que nadie se dijera nada, ni siquiera Eri y Kagome, el día había culminado de la peor manera y esa mañana, no iba a ser la excepción. Luego de terminar de preparar el desayuno, Eri y Kagome, tomaron asiento junto a un ya recuperado Inuyasha, que finalmente decidió intervenir, pero lo que Kagome no previno es que alguien más se iba a sumar a ese desayuno.

-¿Esperamos a alguien más?-. Preguntó Kagome

-Sí-. Afirmó Inuyasha.

-¿A quién?-. Preguntó nuevamente Kagome.

-A mí-. Siseó la voz de Sango en la puerta de entrada.

Kagome volteó su cabeza sorprendida al ver a Sango. La castaña lucía una minifalda blanco crema, una blusa de manga corta rosa oscura y sandalias de tacón de color rojo malvón y llevaba una cartera de color marrón y un maletín de cuero duro negro.

-¡¿Sango?!-. Aclamó sorprendida la pelinegra.

-Sí-. Saludó la castaña.-He venido a hacerles compañía-.

Kagome apenas esgrimió una mueca de sonrisa, sabía que tras lo que Eri le confesó, esperaba algo fuerte, pero aunque sea una contra el mundo, ella sabe que triunfará, cueste lo que le cueste y haga lo que deba de hacer.

Cuando todos se sentaron a desayunar, Eri y Kagome se quitaron sus delantales y se sentaron a desayunar junto a los demás.

-Bien, Kagome. ¿Ya decidiste que hacer?-. Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Pues…-. Dijo pensativa la pelinegra.-Tengo varias opciones, solo di la que quieras que diga-.

-¿Qué harás con la herencia?-. Preguntó serio el ambarino.-Supongo que lo disfrutarás junto a tu nueva pareja-. Adujo socarronamente.

-¿Eh?-. Musitó Kaede sorprendida.

Kagome miró furiosa a Inuyasha, sabe que la estaba provocando para que resbale y hacerle confesar todo sobre quién es su nueva pareja y así hacerle pagar todo ante sus abuelos y hacerle pagar por su manipulación. Sango y Eri, esperaban una respuesta de la exitosa cantante.

-Veo que estas tratando de hacerme pagar todo. Pero no te olvides quien acaba de salvarte de una gripe fuerte-. Rememoró Kagome.

-No mezcles sentimientos con deber. Solo quiero que respondas mi pregunta-. Hostigó Inuyasha.

Kagome dejó su taza de té con leche y apretó sus dientes, miró nuevamente feroz a Inuyasha y esta vez decidida a todo, dijo sus palabras.

-Sabes, creo que sí voy a ser muy pero muy feliz con mi nuevo matrimonio, antes que estar con un patán malagradecido y ordinario, que no sabe agradecer nada y,…-Dijo Kagome antes de que el peliblanco la interrumpiera.

-¿QUIEN ES EL PATÁN MALAGRADECIDO?-. Preguntó enloquecido el ambarino.- ¡¿ACASO LO SOY YO?! ¡JA! En todo caso, quisiera saber como se le llama a una mujer manipuladora, que me amenaza con chantajismos y encima a sus hermanas con tal de cobrar la herencia de sus abuelos y después. Irse con su amante!-. Gritó fuera de sí.

-Siento ponerme de su lado, Kagome. Pero lo que dice es cierto-. Agregó Eri con parsimonia.

-No puedo creer esto, pese a que ya nos habías advertido, Eri-. Dijo Kaede triste.

-Sépanlo-. Dijo Inuyasha fastidiado.-Ahora quisiera que al menos tengas la dignidad de disculparte ante todos-. Exigió a su ex esposa.

Kagome se puso de pie, tomó su taza y se la volcó en la cabeza a Inuyasha y luego le ensartó un feroz castañazo que le dio vuelta la cara, aparte de dejársela roja como una frutilla y de dejar a todos pasmados con semejante resuene del bofetón.

-Seré muy feliz al lado de mi nueva pareja y para tú mejor información, mañana mismo me vuelvo a España y renuncio a la herencia de mis abuelos gracias a ti. Eres tan canalla, necio y asqueroso, que nunca dijiste que iba a rever lo de nuestro divorcio si todo marchaba sobre rieles, pero veo que tendré que nombrar a Ayame como mi sustituta, aunque eso signifique tener que cambiar de abogados-. Dijo Kagome iracunda.

La pelinegra, tomó su chaqueta y cartera y se fue a desayunar a otro lugar. La tormenta se había iniciado y no solo afuera, donde llovía y resonaban algunos truenos. Kaede y Myoga, estaban estupefactos Eri y Sango, ayudaban a limpiar a un sucio Inuyasha, que estaba perplejo por la actitud de su ex esposa y en cómo le aseguró que con su nueva pareja, estaría mucho mejor que con él y de solo pensar que era ese estafador de Hojo Tendo, lo ponía furioso.

-Realmente, Inuyasha. Este no era el plan que teníamos, estropeaste todo-. Lo recriminó Sango.

-Lo sé, es que me pone mal lo que dijo. ¿Acaso no la escuchaste?-. Se defendió el peliblanco.

Tiene razón Sango, Inuyasha. El plan era hacer que Kagome firme ese documento falso y escarmiente al saber que la herencia iba a quedar a nombre tuyo y no de ella, hasta que no pida una disculpa-. Defendió Eri a Sango.

Cuando Inuyasha iba a responderle a Eri y a Sango, un sollozo, se escuchó resonar de Myoga y Kaede estaba tan triste y desconsolada, que no podía ni desayunar. Eri y Sango, se acercaron a consolar a sus tristes abuelos, mientras Inuyasha fue a lavarse un poco y a mudarse de ropa.

Mientras tanto, en un bar no muy lejano, Kagome desayunaba muy disgustada y triste. Por un lado por la reacción de su ex esposo y por otro lado, porque su consciencia, le hacía ver lo desfachatado de su actitud manipuladora con su familia y amigos. Pero al estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos, no notó que Koga entró al bar y se sentó en su mesa.

-¿Triste?-. Preguntó sádicamente Koga.

-¡Lárgate!-. Le ordenó Kagome.- No estoy de humor para soportarte-.

-No hasta que firmes esto-. Dijo Koga dándole un papel tipo A4.

Kagome leyó la hoja y vio que era un contrato en el que se comprometía a pagar medio millón de euros, por haber suspendido su recital en el canto bar de Koga, aunque el gasto fue de ciento cincuenta mil Euros.

-¿Estás loco?-. Saltó Kagome.

-No mi amor. No estoy loco, me pagarás esa suma por el recital que suspendiste o vas a pasarla muy mal-. La amenazó Koga

-O te vas a ya mismo de aquí, o voy a gritar de tal forma, que terminarás en el patrullero de allá a la esquina y los policías están observando, me sería muy placentero, verte tras las rejas por estafador y delincuente-. Refunfuñó Kagome furiosa.

-De acuerdo, preciosa. Me iré, pero me vas a pagar esa suma o te aseguro que te arrepentirás, aparte de que te delataría ante tu novio, del cual no querrás saber su verdadera dedicación-. Rió Koga con maldad y se fue.

-Para que sepas, renuncié a mi herencia-. Le informó Kagome.

-Pues peor para ti, y no me importa, me pagarás esa suma-. Dijo desinteresado el pelinegro y se marchó, dejando sola a una angustiada Kagome.

-¿Y si me rehúso?-. Preguntó Kagome desafiándolo.

-Tendrás que casarte conmigo lo quieras o no-. Respondió Koga cínicamente y se fue.

Kagome estaba con la sangre helada, terminó su desayuno y se fue a pasear en su auto, pero estaba tan angustiada, que el paseo se le hizo sombrío y amargo. No lo disfrutó para nada, ni siquiera comprándose cosméticos, ropa y hasta un rompecabezas de mil piezas.

A la tarde, cerca de las 6 y luego de no dejar rastros si estaba bien o mal, Kagome estaba detenida en un semáforo, cuando revisó su celular y vio que tenía como 10 llamadas perdidas, eran de Eri, Inuyasha y hasta de Sango. Dejó su celular en su cartera y arrancó una vez que el semáforo cambió a verde. Se preguntó para que la llamaran, pero su humor no era de lo mejor. Tal vez si escribía nuevas canciones o ensayaba algunas nuevas, podía calmarse un poco.

Al llegar a la mansión de sus abuelos, se percató de que no había nadie. Todos se habían ido. Llamó y llamó a todos, pero nadie le respondía. Se asomó a la habitación de Judith y vio que esta estaba dormida profundamente. Resignada, no estaba de humor para cocinarse. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las 8 de la noche, de seguro todos se debieron ir a algún restaurante a cenar juntos y a ella hacerla un cero a la izquierda. Furiosa por el momento, la pelinegra subió a su habitación, tomó sus maletas y empacó todas sus cosas, luego las subió a su auto y se marchó a un hotel, no sin antes, dejar una nota y luego hacer sus tareas correspondientes.

Más tarde, Myoga y Kaede, llegaron junto a Inuyasha, Sango y Eri, venían muy amenos de su cena, eran casi la 1 de la madrugada. Todos vieron el auto de Kagome, quien finalmente decidió dejarlo ahí estacionado, así que pensaron que la pelinegra todavía debía estar en casa, la llamaron mil veces, pero la pelinegra no respondía. Inuyasha subió a la habitación y vio que las cosas de su ex esposa no estaban en su lugar ni tampoco sus maletas.

Al saberse la noticia de que pudo haberse ido, Eri llamó a la compañía British Airways y preguntó si había alguna pasajera con el nombre de su hermana y la empresa le dijo que sí, que el vuelo salía en 1 hora hacia España. Sango encontró la carta de Kagome en la cual decía:

_Querida Familia:_

_Finalmente he decidido renunciar a todo y volverme a España a continuar con mi fama de cantante y despejar mi mente. Ante todo, quiero pedir perdón a mis adorados abuelitos por haberlos metido en este embrollo y todo por mi descontrol de querer salvar la herencia de malas manos. No sabía que Eri había renunciado a la herencia, si no hasta que ella me lo dijo y tuve que hacer esto, luego de que mi ex marido, no quiso cooperar conmigo y tuve que chantajearlo para que me ayudara. Al final de cuentas, quedé yo como una perra cuando el señorito, no quiere entender que si me ayudaba iba a rever lo de nuestro divorcio y me iba a quedar con él, pero su sed de vengarse y querer que sea una esclava ama de casa y no una exitosa cantante que tiene fans que la admiran, no es de mi gratitud. Así que queridos abuelos si el muy sinvergüenza quiere quedarse con la herencia, pues adelante, no me opondré, total no quiere que sea millonaria ni famosa, si no su esclava como dije. Por otro lado, quisiera disculparme con Eri y Sango y decirles que todo lo que tenía contra ellas, he pensado en destruirlo y guardarlo en cofre de cien llaves. Así que pueden quedarse tranquilas que no diré nada, pero me duele mucho que al final yo haya quedado como la mala de la historia, cuando hay ciertos cocoritos que no entienden lo que significa rever las cosas y odia que una sea famosa._

_Bueno, me despido de todos y quiero desearles buena suerte, quizá ya no esté en la misma casa que compartía con Inuyasha, ya que planeo mudarme a un departamento nuevo. Me dule perderte, Inuyasha, pero tus celos de mi fama es lo que llevaron a esto. Espero que seas honesto y confieses la verdad a mi hermana, amiga y abuelos._

_Se despide dejándoles muchos cariños._

_Kagome._

Todos se quedaron helados. Kaede y Myoga estaban muy tristes por la ida de su nieta. Eri y Sango, fueron al aeropuerto a buscarla, mientras unos enfadados Kaede y Myoga, exigieron a Inuyasha la verdad de saber si realmente era como lo dijo Kagome en su carta. ¿Se animará a confesar Inuyasha que realmente estaba celoso de la fama de Kagome?

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Kagome ha renunciado a su herencia y todo ahora se ha vuelto sombrío en el matrimonio fingido y más con la amenaza naciente de Koga. ¿Se animará Inuyasha a confesarle a los abuelos Saavedra que realmente está celoso de la fama de su ex esposa? ¿Qué harán eri y Sango si logran detener a Kagome antes de que embarque en aquel vuelo a su España


	13. La dura confesión de Inuyasha

**Falso matrimonio.**

**Capítulo 13:** La dura confesión de Inuyasha

Inuyasha se quedó frío ante esa reacción de los abuelos de Kagome, pero él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, viendo como su ex esposa lo tomaba por tonto y le hacía pagar todo a él, cuando la culpa fue de ambos.

-Sí, es cierto que estoy celoso de la fama de Kagome-. Confesó finalmente Inuyasha.

-Pero si tú eres famoso con tus historietas y mangas. ¿No entiendo de qué tienes que estar celoso de Kagome por su fama de cantante?-. Preguntó Kaede inentendiblemente.

-es cierto, Inuyasha. No deberías sentir celos de la fama de cantante de nuestra nieta, eso es absurdo-. Acotó Myoga.

-Sea como sea, me enfada el saber que ella hizo ese concurso para irse con un fan de gira por Europa y a mi no llevarme-. Protestó el ambarino.

-Lo que dices es tan infantil, que me sorprende de sobremanera tu protesta-. Dijo Kaede.

-¿Infantil?-. Preguntó socarronamente Inuyasha.-Se fue con un fan por Europa, como si se fuera con un amante-.

-No puedo creer lo que dices, debería de darte una trompada por tratar a nuestra nieta de ramera, cuando solo hizo un concurso y te pones así-. Saltó Myoga Enfadado.

-Sí, lástima que no sepan la verdad de lo sucedido-. Aireó Inuyasha tenso.

-¿Qué verdad?-. Preguntó Myoga.

-Que su prometido es ese estafador de Hojo Tendo, es con él con quien se va a casar, con el estafador que quiso sacarles la mansión por medio de una deuda inexistente, que por suerte, Sango les salvó o estarían en la calle-. Respondió Inuyasha muy feliz.

Kaede y Myoga no lo podían creer, ¿Acaso oyeron mal de que Kagome iba a casarse con Hojo Tendo, el hombre que quiso estafarlos? Eso no era posible.

-No te creo-. Siseó Myoga incrédulo.

-Crealo, señor. El prometido de Kagome es ese estafador de Hojo Tendo-. Reiteró Inuyasha.

-No puede ser-. Musitó Kaede.

Inuyasha se sentía feliz. Había desenmascarado a su ex esposa, pero lo que no sabe es que acaba de arruinar todo por su estúpida venganza y por querer tener a Kagome bajo su control y que ella no sea famosa, aunque la pelinegra no haya actuado como era debido. Mientras tanto, Sango y Eri, habían llegado tarde a buscar a Kagome. La pelinegra ya estaba a bordo del avión y este había despegado hace 10 minutos del aeropuerto de Londres. Resignadas volvieron a la mansión y allí se enteraron que Inuyasha había buchoneado lo del prometido de Kagome. Eri quería asesinarlo, pese a que ella quería hacer lo mismo con su hermana.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el culpable?-. Protestó Inuyasha.

-¡Por la sencilla razón, de que acabas de estropear todo. Sabía que tu sed de venganza te cegó tan profundamente, que arruinaste mi plan de hacer que Kagome vea todo por si misma-. Lo regañó Eri duramente.

-Es verdad, Inuyasha. Arruinaste todo, queríamos hacer que Kagome vea todo luego de su gira por Italia y así hacer arrestar a Hojo Tendo de una vez, aunque él sea el prometido de mi amiga-. Agregó Sango enojada.

-¡Keh! Ahora resulta que la basura soy yo?-. Preguntó el ambarino socarronamente.- Creo que se olvidan que mi ex esposa, nos chantajeó a los tres y encima tuvo el descaro de hacernos quedar mal a todos-. Se defendió Inuyasha.

-Tal vez sea así. Pero como su hermana, quiero que Kagome abra los ojos y vea la clase de escoria que es ese Tendo-. Susurró Eri.

-Me da igual. Tu hermana ya es historia para mí. ¿Quiere el divorcio? Se lo daré y no vayas a detenerme, porque la decisión está tomada-. Expresó Inuyasha airadamente.

-O sea que lo que dicen mis abuelos es cierto. Quieres que Kagome esté a tu merced y no sea famosa-. Bramó Eri molesta.

-Ya hablaremos de ello. Por lo tanto, veré que Miroku se encargue de lo que me toca en este divorcio-. Aseguró Inuyasha.

Sango apretó sus labios. Sabe que tener al hombre del que se enamoró como rival y que defienda al esposo de su mejor amiga por un divorcio sin sentido, no le hacía ninguna gracia y más sabiendo que Miroku es muy bueno y profesional en su trabajo, además, es muy amigo de Bankotsu, el juez que había casado a Kagome y a Inuyasha y el mismo que ahora está firmando los trámites de divorcio de ambos.

-¿Realmente quieres poner a Miroku en mi contra?-. Preguntó Sango con dolor.

-Tú defiendes a mi ex esposa y eres su amiga. Miroku es mi amigo y me defiende a mí. No pretendo que se enfrenten a muerte en un juicio-. Dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Y entonces por qué no buscas otro abogado?-. Preguntó Sango.

-Porque ya te dije. Miroku es mi amigo y confío en él-. Respondió Inuyasha.

-No te olvides que yo también defiendo a mi hermana y somos 2 contra 1 y si es cierto que quieres que mi hermana sea tu esclava y que te haga la comida, te limpie y parezca la cenicienta en su versión sirvienta, te advierto que nuestra alianza queda rota y empezaremos a verte de otro modo del que no queríamos-. Intervino Eri sumamente disgustada.

-Es verdad, Inuyasha. Al final, Kagome habrá sido una manipuladora, pero tú acabas de demostrar tu verdadera cara, el querer que mi amiga sea tu sirvienta-. Agregó Sango enojada.

-Aclaremos algo. Kagome nos hizo quedar como lo peor por manipularnos y…-. Se defendió Inuyasha, pero Eri lo interrumpió.

-¡No estoy hablando de eso!-. Dijo Eri en tono elevado y muy irritada.-¡Estamos hablando de que quieres que mi hermana sea tu sirvienta, mientras tú te dedicas a tus comics y quien sabe a qué otra cosa!-. Bramó ya furiosa.

-¿Crees que yo sería capaz de engañarla?-. Preguntó Inuyasha elevando una ceja.

-…-. Suspiró Eri.

-Tú hermana es la que se va de gira con sus fans y a mi ni me preguntó si quería ir y encima no hubo un recital al cual me llevara-. Manifestó Inuyasha enojado.

-Hay una razón o varias por la que no lo hizo-. Acotó Sango.

Los abuelos de las hermanas Saavedra, escuchaban atentamente lo que decían Eri, Sango e Inuyasha, la verdad de todo estaba por salir a la luz.

-Inuyasha, ayer antes de la pelea, había hablado con mi hermana y me contó todo de los porqué nunca te llevó a sus giras. En primer lugar, mi hermana no es ninguna zorra ni ramera para irse a acostar con sus fans estando casada, siempre te fue fiel y te dio todo el amor que necesitabas, incluso me contó las noches de sexo que te daba siempre-. Comentó Eri, pero además agregó.- La razón por la que no te llevó al concurso que hizo y en la única vez que lo realizó para festejar su aniversario de éxito y el lanzamiento de su nuevo disco, y justo le tocó un fan hombre, como pudo ser una mujer también; la razón por la que no te llevó como estaba diciendo, es que estaba harta de que en todos los recitales a los que te llevó, ella quería tocar las manos de sus fans o bailar con ellos y tú o armabas un escándalo o subías al escenario a apartarla del público como un enfermo celoso y más de una vez te tuve que sacar de una comisaría por armar escándalos y hacer que ella termine cancelándolo por tus actos de bebito idiota. La verdad es que viendo la situación, me doy cuenta lo imbécil que eres y que para qué diablos te casaste con mi hermana si odias su carrera de cantante-. Bramó finalmente.

-Es que…-. Tartamudeó Inuyasha.-Es que… el solo verla que le dedique más atención a sus fans que a mi me…-. Gimoteó antes de ser interrumpido por Sango.

-Inuyasha, eso no es verdad, siempre te llevó a sus recitales, te amaba, te daba todo su amor y tú le terminaste pagando de la peor manera y empiezo a entender, porqué la razón por la cual mi amiga te hizo esa manipulación, de seguro te negaste a ayudarla cuando te lo pidió y estoy segura de cuales debieron ser tus exigencias-. Vociferó Sango casi al borde del llanto.

-¿y qué me dices de todas las veces que se lo pasaba en su notebook, escribiéndole a esa manga de pajeros que de seguro debían escribirle cualquier clase de guarradas y levantes?-. Preguntó Inuyasha defendiéndose de los ataques.

-Te aseguro que no recibe esos mails. Renkotsu, le instaló un filtro en su cuenta de facebook y en su mail, para que todo aquel que le mande un mensaje sucio sea eliminado al instante-. Comentó Eri dejando su carpeta en la mesa ratona del comedor.

-Ella nunca te sería infiel y lo que pasó en aquella fiesta entre nosotros, ustedes aún no estaban casados-. Acotó Sango.

Kaede, escuchó lo que dijo Sango y sintió curiosidad por sabe que era lo que había pasado entre Inuyasha y ella, cuando Kagome e Inuyasha no estaban casados y hacían sus respectivas despedidas de solteros.

-¿De qué hablas, Sango?-. Inquirió saber la anciana con suma calma y parsimonia.

-Verá señora Kaede-. Comenzó Sango.- Hace unos años, y antes de que me recibiera definitivamente de abogada, Inuyasha y yo, tuvimos una fiesta privada y yo le hice un espectáculo de nudismo, es decir un striptease. En ese momento y antes de enamorarme perdidamente de Miroku, confieso que estaba muy enamorada de Inuyasha y quería casarme con él y en aquella despedida, se nos fue un poco la mano y pues,… casi llegamos a hacerlo, por suerte nos detuvimos y lo arruiné todo y lo peor es que mi filmadora estaba encendida y se lo mostré a Kagome. Casi me mata, pero supo entenderme y me perdonó. Quizá por la relación que llevamos desde que íbamos al jardín de infantes-.

-Vaya, querida. No sabía eso-. Dijo Kaede.

-Es cierto y te agradecemos que hayas sido tan honesta y sincera, Sango. La verdad es que en eso, es que pudiste tener muchos problemas, ya que Inuyasha y Kagome eran novios-. Agregó Myoga.

-Lo sé y estoy muy arrepentida-. Murmuró Sango desconsolada.

-Tranquilízate, no fue nada-. La calmó Eri.

Inuyasha no se calló nada y enseguida volvió a atacar a su ex esposa sin dudarlo un instante, quería hacerle pagar por todo, que todos la odien como si fuera lo peor.

-Ahí está la razón de tu blandiría, Sango. Kagome quiso chantajearte con ese video y mostrárselo a Miroku para hacer que él te odie y se separe de ti, si no hacías lo que ella te ordenaba-. Atacó Inuyasha con suma holgura.

-Sí, lo reconozco. Quizá haya estado mal con lo que hizo. Pero ya me pidió perdón y me prometió destruir esa cinta de video y confío en ella-. Aseguró Sango.

-¡Jaaajajajajajajajaja-. Comenzó a reírse Inuyasha airadamente.

-¿De que te ríes, que es tan gracioso?-. Inquirió saber Sango poniendo sus puños en jarra.

-De lo ingenua y tonta que eres-. Respondió Inuyasha.-¿De verdad crees que va a quitarse semejante prueba que tiene para chantajearte en cuanto te niegues a hacerle un favor imposible?-. Preguntó riéndose.

-Pongo las manos al fuego por mi amiga y sé que lo hará. Realmente, Inuyasha, tendré que preparar una buena defensa a favor de mi amiga, ya que veo estas dispuesto a ir por todas-. Bramó Sango muy enfadada.

-Y yo igual, creíamos que eras inteligente y no confesarías estos actos tan cobardes. No defendemos para nada a Kagome en sus actos de chantaje y no sabemos si vamos a perdonárselos. Pero ahora que descubrimos tu lado oscuro, tendremos que esmerarnos en defender a nuestra amiga-. Acotó Eri

-Y ella solo trataba de defender la herencia de esa infeliz de su prima Ayame, la cual despilfarraría ese dinero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y quien sabe que haría con él. En el fondo la entiendo y la verdad comienzo a comprender el por qué de sus actos-. Formuló Sango meditativa.

-¡Que par de bobas!-. Saltó Inuyasha.-Defender a alguien que las quiso poner en ridículo y hacerles perder sus carreras de abogadas sin importarle si eran su hermana y su amiga. No las entiendo, pero en fin. Veremos quien gana esta guerra. Les aseguro que Miroku y yo, tramaremos nuestra mejor estrategia para hacer quedar muy mal a mi ex esposa, ese chantaje que me hizo, no pienso perdonárselo jamás-.

Inuyasha subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación.

Mientras, unas compungidas Eri y Sango, no salían de su asombro, el hombre en que confiaron y que ahora se volvió su enemigo, las dejó muy mal y ambas decidieron que si Inuyasha quería guerra eso iba a tener. La suerte de la fortuna de Myoga y Kaede Saavedra, estaba por caer en dos bandos rivales y quien sabe como va a terminar todo esto, mientras Hojo siga al acecho y Koga planee una venganza cruel.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Finalmente, toda la verdad salió a luz e Inuyasha confesó la verdad de los celos de la fama de su ex esposa y ahora quiere verla destruida, pero Sango y Eri, están dispuestas a ayudarla, pese a todo lo que Kagome hizo y una guerra por la herencia Saavedra, estaba por dar inicios. ¿Qué pasará? Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	14. La gran jugada de Inuyasha

**Falso matrimonio.**

**Capítulo 14:** La gran jugada de Inuyasha

Decidido a hacerle la vida imposible a su ex esposa, Inuyasha también se aprestaba a volverse a España. Empezó a empacar sus cosas y luego se fue a dar un paseo antes de retirar los billetes del avión y volverse a España a buscar sus cosas e irse de la casa, pero pensó rápidamente que quien debía irse de la casa era Kagome, ya que la casa la había comprado Inuyasha y le pertenecía. Pensativo ideó un plan y entró a un locutorio, donde hizo una llamada telefónica y mandó un mail a las autoridades de España. Satisfecho con esto, prosiguió con su paseo.

Mientras tanto, Eri y Sango, planeaban juntas, cómo solucionar esto entre Kagome e Inuyasha y que ellos vuelvan a ser la feliz pareja que eran antes de divorciarse y que definitivamente no lo hagan. Ambas pensaban en renunciar a ser las abogadas de Kagome, puesto que aún merodeaban en sus mentes los chantajes de la exitosa cantante, pero no iban a dejarla sola y más sabiendo que Inuyasha cuenta con abogados como el hombre que Sango ama con locura y es Miroku y quien sabe con quién otros, lo que Eri no sabe, es que otro de los abogados que contrató Inuyasha y que ahora lo defiende a él, es uno de los que la ayudó con aquella empresa ferroviaria y es muy bueno en su trabajo, incluso está muy por encima de ella y jamás desearía tenerlo en contra. Pero si llega a saber que ese amigo suyo, va a defender a Inuyasha, se sentiría muy decepcionada y muy angustiada de saberlo.

-Sango, creo que el tema del departamento, no podremos hacer nada si está a nombre de Inuyasha-. Comentó Eri rascándose el mentón.

-Lo sé. Pero Inuyasha no puede ser tan cruel de dejarla en la calle hasta que ella pueda comprarse una casa nueva-. Dijo Sango acomodando unos papeles.

-Con esto que acaba de pasar, creo que no es raro que ello suceda. Inuyasha parece muy decidido a declararle la guerra a mi hermana-. Señaló Eri con preocupación.

-De ser así, yo no tendría problemas en darle hospedaje en mi casa hasta que tenga la suya-. Dijo Sango decidida.

-Sango, ese no es el punto, el asunto acá es que ellos dos se pidan una disculpa mutua y se arreglen. No quiero ver a mi hermana casada con ese estafador de Hojo Tendo y a Inuyasha casado con una yegua que le saque cuanta plata pueda-. Renegó Eri con fastidio.

-Es cierto lo que dices, pero ya sabes lo tercos que son ambos-. Refunfuñó Sango.

-En eso coincido, pero algo se nos va a ocurrir, mientras tanto, tenemos que pensar como harán su división de bienes, mientras sigan con este teatro que ya me tiene harta-. Rezongó Eri.

Mientras Sango y Eri hacían lo suyo, Inuyasha prosiguió con su pase, muy feliz por lo hecho y con su pasaje en mano. Entró en un restaurante a almorzar y pidió su comida, en cuanto encontró mesa. Casi repentinamente un niño se le acercó a su mesa.

-Disculpe, señor-. Dijo el niño.-¿No quiere comprarme unos carilinas?-.

Inuyasha miró al niño, estaba vestido muy harapiento, lucía unos jeans desgastados, unas zapatillas muy sucias, una camisa celeste con hojas blancas y una chaqueta sin mangas de color marrón claro. Tenía una mirada triste e inocente, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y su cabello marrón casi anaranjado. Era pequeño y no debía tener más de 6 años cosa que a Inuyasha lo conmovió al verlo. Era raro en un hombre de carácter áspero, frío y demandante como él. Sin dudarlo le compró algunos y le dio unos 5 euros, el niño quedó agradecido, pero Inuyasha lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?-. Preguntó el ambarino sonriente.

-Me llamo Shippo, señor-. Respondió el niño con vos tímida.

-Debes tener hambre. ¡Quieres comer algo?-. Preguntó amablemente Inuyasha.

-Me encantaría, hace 1 semana que no pruebo nada-. Dijo el niño agradecido.

Fue así, que Inuyasha le pidió una hamburguesa completa a Shippo y este la devoró toda, era evidente que aún le faltaban algunos modales para comer, pero a Inuyasha pareció no molestarle, de hecho elaboró una idea.

-¿Tienes padres?-. Preguntó el ambarino.

-No señor. Murieron cuando era muy pequeño y quedé huérfano. Luego el hogar donde vivo, me manda a pedir limosna y a trabajar en estas condiciones, pero siempre me quitan mis ahorritos porque dicen que soy muy chico para entender de dinero-. Expuso Shippo.

A Inuyasha se le encogió el alma al oír lo que dijo el niño. ¿Cómo era posible que haya gente tan inescrupulosa en este mundo? Inuyasha no aguantó más y le hizo una propuesta al niño.

-¿Te gustaría venirte a vivir conmigo?-. Le preguntó Inuyasha amablemente.

-¡¿Habla en serio?!-. Preguntó entusiasmado el niño.

-Claro que sí-. Respondió Inuyasha.

-Es lo mejor que me pudo pasar-. Sollozó Shippo.

-No llores y termina tu hamburguesa. Iremos a ese orfanato y te quitaré de ese mundo-. Dijo Inuyasha decidido.

Shippo no pudo estar más feliz de sabr que alguien lo adoptará como su nuevo padre. Más tarde, Inuyasha llamó a Eri y a Sango y ambas fueron al sitio indicado. Cuando fueron al sitio indicado por Inuyasha, vieron a este y a un niño a su lado y que el sitio indicado era un orfanato. Ambas bajaron del auto de Eri y entraron ni bien vieron a Inuyasha.

-¡Hola, Inuyasha!-. Saludó Sango.-¿Quién es el niño?-. Preguntó.

-Es Shippo, mi nuevo hijo-. Dijo Inuyasha con determinación.

Eri y Sango casi se caen de bruces, pero luego reaccionaron incrédulas.

-¡¿TU NUEVO QUÉ?!-. Gritó Eri.

-¿Estas sorda? Dije que este niño es mi nuevo hijo-. Aclaró Inuyasha en tono elevado.

-No me grites y no estoy sorda. Es que no podemos creer lo que oímos-. Lo regañó Eri.

-Créelo-. Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo confiadamente.

Con la explicación de Inuyasha dada, Eri y Sango, lograron que el orfanato, le ceda la custodia a Inuyasha y bajo un apercibimiento de que si no lo hacían, iban a denunciarlos a las autoridades, por sacarle plata a los chicos pobres que hospedaban en su casa y debido a ello, tuvieron que dejar de hacerlo y dejar que los niños tengan las limosnas que recolectan de la calle.

Más tarde y durante todo el día, Inuyasha hizo un buen uso de sus tarjetas de crédito y comprarle ropa nueva a Shippo y algunos juguetes. El niño quedó encantado con su nuevo padre. Eri y Sango, nunca vieron tan feliz a Inuyasha y llegaron a pensarse si esto no lo estará haciendo para enervar a Kagome, sabiendo ambas que ella tenía muchos deseos de ser madre.

-Esto me da mala espina, Eri-. Dijo Sango en tono bajo.

-Lo mismo pienso, pero no podemos ir en contra de la corriente-. Murmuró Eri.

Ambas, no se animaban a esgrimir comentario alguno de más.

De regreso a la mansión Saavedra, los abuelos de Kagome y Eri, se sorprendieron de sobremanera al ver al nuevo miembro de la familia de Inuyasha. Sango les explicó todo, mientras el niño subió a darse un buen baño, con los productos de limpieza y aseo personal que le compró Inuyasha y de paso mudarse de ropa y tirar esa haraposa y sucia a un camión sanitario.

Al rato, Shippo salió radiante y brilloso de su baño, realmente era otro y más verlo con su nuevo jean azul, su remera de manga corta de color amarillo limón y sus zapatillas blancas deportivas. El niño se abrazó a Inuyasha y todos sonrieron al ver la escena. Inuyasha debió sacar un pasaje más para llevarse a Shippo consigo, mientras Eri y Sango, lograron obtener un permiso de inmigraciones para el niño y empezar los tramites de una nueva documentación, pese a que el niño tenía las suyas de sus fallecidos padres, lo que no le dio problemas para abandonar el país inglés. Lo que iba a traer problemas, y de lo cual temían Eri y Sango, era que iba a decir Kagome cuando sepa que Inuyasha adoptó un niño.

En tanto, en España, una enfurecida Kagome, deberá pasar las noches en un hotel, hasta que su ex marido decida dejarla entrar a su departamento, puesto que cambió las cerraduras y gracias a Miroku, que fue contactado por Inuyasha, las autoridades vigilan su casa, impidiéndole acceder a la exitosa cantante. Kagome estaba tan furiosa que juró que ni bien vea a Inuyasha, iba a hacerlo puré en cuanto ni bien le salte a la yugular.

Al día siguiente y casi al atardecer, Inuyasha y Shippo, arribaron a España y fueron al departamento del peliblanco. Dejaron las valijas en el comedor, incluso las 2 nuevas que tuvo que comprar Inuyasha para traer la ropa de su nuevo huésped, y el niño se sorprendió al ver tanto lujo en ese departamento. Lo malo era que de un día esplendido y soleado en Londres, llegaron a un día lluvioso en Madrid.

Shippo recorrió su nueva casa, que iluminada se veía mucho mejor y más con ese día tan oscuro y nublado por la lluvia. Shippo entró a la habitación que el peliblanco comparte con su ex esposa Kagome y sintió curiosidad.

-¿Vives con una mujer?-. Preguntó Shippo.

-Sí-. Asintió el ambarino.-Pero no creo que se quede por mucho tiempo-. Agregó tristemente.

-¿Pasó algo entre tú y ella?-. Preguntó serio el niño.

-Eres muy pequeño para entenderlo, pero algún día, cuando seas grande, lo entenderás-. Dijo Inuyasha sentándose en el sofá y sentando a Shippo en su regazo.

Así, ambos se pusieron a mirar TV, mientras Una colérica Kagome, estaba reunida con su hermana y su amiga.

-¡No puedo creer que ese canalla, me impidió entrar en el departamento!-. Protestaba histérica la pelinegra.

-Es su casa, Kagome. No pudimos hacer nada si el departamento está a nombre de él-. La trataba de calmar Sango.

-Adujo que temía que lo dejaras fuera e hicieras lo mismo que él y te quedes con el departamento que le corresponde-. Alegó Eri.

-Mala idea no hubiera sido, después de lo que confesó y encima hacerme perder la herencia de mis abuelos-. Recalcó fastidiada la pelinegra.

-La culpa es tuya por haber hecho lo que hiciste y más que nada, es su casa y más con su nuevo miembro de la familia-. La regañó Sango y de paso advirtió.

-¿Qué miembro?-. Preguntó Kagome calmándose.

-Inuyasha adoptó a un niño huérfano en Londres y lo trajo a vivir con él-. Explicó Eri.

Con todo explicado por Eri y Sango, Kagome empacó todas sus cosas y abandonó el hotel rumbo al departamento que comparte con Inuyasha a cerciorarse de que lo que le dijeron Sango y Eri era cierto. Al llegar, subió al departamento, tocó el timbre y el ambarino abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente con su ex esposa, lucía un vestido entero de minifalda muy ajustada y tirantes y un sobretodo tipo impermeable y tacones negros. Levaba en sus manos un paraguas todo mojado, aparte de sus maletas también húmedas por la lluvia.

-Hola-. Saludó tibiamente la pelinegra.

-Hola-. Saludó escuetamente Inuyasha.

De repente la voz de un niño llamó la atención de Kagome. Esta se asomó y vio al niño. Inuyasha la invitó a pasar y que lo conozca. Kagome se quedó pasmada. El niño estaba dibujando con los lápices de colores que le regaló Inuyasha y el block de hojas.

-Hola-. Saludó el niño sonriéndole a Kagome.

-Hola, pequeño-. Saludó la exitosa cantante sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Kagome. Debemos hablar seriamente-. Dijo Inuyasha firmemente.- Shippo, quédate aquí mirando la TV y dibujando. Kagome y yo debemos hablar-.

-Claro papá-. Dijo el niño obedientemente.

A Kagome le sorprendió como ese niño le dijo papá a Inuyasha y con las ganas que tenía que alguien le dijera mamá a ella. Siguió a Inuyasha a la habitación y se encerraron a charlar. ¿Qué le dirá Inuyasha a Kagome sobre Shippo? ¿Le impondrá condiciones para que se quede?

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Inuyasha hizo su jugada y ahora que tiene a un hijo adoptado, acaparó toda la atención de su ex esposa. Pero según Eri y Sango, Kagome quiere ser madre, pero,… ¿madre de un hijo adoptivo o propio de ella? ¿Qué acuerdo habrá entre Kagome e Inuyasha o no habrá acuerdo? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


End file.
